What Would You Expect?
by TheNightwingfan
Summary: The Titans have returned back to Jump City after defeating The Brotherhood of Evil. Average crimes are being commited in Jump City. But before Robin becomes too bored would Slade decide to reappear? Another apprentice story? R&R! Not slash.
1. Fun in the sun

Disclaimers: You know the drill. I own none of these characters nor will I ever. D:

Remember feedback would be lovely!

**Chapter One: Fun in the Sun**

* * *

If there's one thing Robin has learned over the years it's that life never goes according to plan. Around every corner there's always something new, something different. It has been something that Robin has never really had control of. But for someone like Robin, he relied on change and also expected change.

But if there was one thing that Robin never expected, something that no one could ever expect...

Was for Robin to become what he hated most.

* * *

It really all began on a warm, sunny, all around a pretty perfect day. The tree's swayed side to side from the slight breeze coming from the west and the sun's rays were kind. The citizens of Jump City were all dressed in shorts and tank tops and some of the workers ditched work to enjoy the absolute perfect summer day. Children's laughter was everywhere as they ran around the playgrounds. A young girl watched as she spotted the Teen Titans. Cyborg, Beastboy, and Robin were all playing football and Raven and Starfire were sitting under a tree, shading them from the intense sun.

"Raven, why must the sun insist on being so hot?" Starfire asked while running her fingers through her hair

"It's hot because it's summer. It's supposed to be like this," Raven responded after glancing up from her current book.

"Oh I see. Summer is the season in which children get out of school and have I think it's called 'fun in the sun.' Correct?"

"Mhmmm"

"Wonderful," Starfire smiled, "So...um shall we go get the boys and go find a place to rest...and possibly get something to eat."

Starfire had been ready to stand when the boys ran right up to them. Robin, Beastboy, and Cyborg ran up to them with huge smiles on their faces. Their faces glistened from sweat and they all were feeling the effects of their football game. The boys tried to get their female team mates to play earlier, but Raven denied in favor to read a book and Starfire sat out along with Raven so they could talk. Starfire smiled as she watched Beastboy pant as a dog, he obviously out of breath.

He resumed his human form and panted out, "Dude I so beat you guys out there. I mean I was like Beast!" Beastboy laughed, "Get it? Because I'm Beastboy and I said beast?"

"Hah! Man you didn't beat nothin out there. I was the one that kicked some A-S-S out there!" Cyborg bragged with a smug smile on his face.

"Guys, cut it out. It's not a competition, even if it were we all know I would win," Beastboy and Cyborg narrowed their eyes, opting to ignore them, Robin turned towards Raven and Starfire, "Hey guys, you want to go get somethin' to eat?" Robin rubbed his throat, he was parched and speaking hurt his aching mouth.

"Sure," Raven responded simply, she put a bookmark in her book and stood.

Robin shifted his attention towards Starfire and waited for her response.

Starfire's face lit up in excitement, "That would be delightful Robin. Where would you like to go? Perhaps go eat somewhere with indoor seating. I suggest…"

Before Starfire could finish her sentence Robin's communicator went off. He took it out of his pocket and opened it up. He seemed to scowl at the communicator before telling his team what it was that was disturbing the city. Robin couldn't help but feel a twinge of happiness for the thrill of defending the city once again.

"Titans, there's an attempt of bank robbery on Fifth Street. Mumbo was seen entering the bank just two minutes ago. If we hurry we might be able to get there without him turning anyone into an rabbit," He glanced at Raven's displeased expression, smirked, and Robin yelled his signature yell, "Titans go!"

With little hesitation all five Teen Titans started to head toward the Fifth Street Bank.

After dealing with Mumbo they were kept busy with a fire started by faulty wires which continued to spread into surrounding buildings. It took them about two hours to put out the fire and rescue anyone who needed rescuing. And if putting out a fire weren't enough they then had to deal with press. Their questions were ridiculous and annoying, but Robin answered ten of them and waved the rest of them off. They were working pretty much all afternoon and they all decided to just head home and eat at the tower since they were so exhausted.

Beastboy was the first to speak when they got back "Man, I am sooo tired. If I could, I would just fall down flat on my face and sleep. Like seriously."

"Don't you usually fall flat on your face…without any of the exhaustion?" Raven replied

"Oh come on, someone's been drinking hater-aid!"

With that everyone groaned and went to go heat up some freezer pizza. So much for having a nice time eating out.

After joining the rest of his friends in the living room for pizza, Robin headed for his office while the others went to bed.

Once Robin arrived in his office he started looking through some old files. 'What am I even looking for?' thought Robin. He continued to pace quickly across the room. Looking at all of the pieces of papers tacked to the wall he noticed that his work space was starting to get more and more disorganized every day. The apathetic Boy Wonder, observed the way his team and him haven't really done anything major for a while now. His thoughts began swirling in his mind, he sat down to avoid the oncoming headache.

"The crime rate has gone down a significant amount, which is a positive thing. And those who attempted to commit a crime, have easily been taken down. Their plans were all anticlimatic and not complex in the slightest degree." Robin sighed, and rubbed his temples, "I need a challenge. I'm going to go crazy if this continues."

The team had just defeated the Brotherhood a month ago, and so far the only things that had gone wrong were natural disasters. Nothing the local police couldn't handle, which left time for the team for their own devices. Granted, Mumbo had shown his face for the first time today but he didn't present much of a challenge. Robin shook his head, should he be gratified at the fact things were calm and relax...or should he stay alert? Could this be another calm before a storm? Robin raked his hands through his gelled hair, stood up, and paced around his table.

Where was Slade when he needed a challenge?

Robin stopped pacing immediately. What was he thinking bringing Slade up, again? It was best for everyone that Slade disappeared... right?

Robin's thoughts refused to calm down, but eventually-after reading countless files- he fell asleep at his desk.

* * *

**Authors Note**: So, what did you think? Did I do bad, good, terrific, horrible? What? Should I continue with this story or just never show my pen name on here again? Hahah Remember I can't get better without some feedback. :) Btw, this story gets better, stick with me!


	2. Ordinary

Disclaimers: You know the drill. I own no one in this story.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Ordinary**

For the past few weeks Robin has had this terrible nightmare. The dream would always start with Robin dashing across the rooftops. Every time he dreamt the certain dream the sky would always be a grisly shade of red and there wouldn't be anything in the sky indicating what time of day it was. While Robin was running he would be carrying something in his hands but he never took the time to really look at what he was holding. Just by glancing at it, the object looked like some kind of weapon. But the object never mattered much to Robin so he would just keep running because in the pit of his stomach he had a foreboding feeling.

Then, he would be just about to leap from one rooftop to the other and then something would hit his back. The force of what hit him would push him towards the edge of the rooftop. He would get close to falling and then all of a sudden he would regain his balance and would turn around to face his attacker. He never was prepared for what he saw because what he saw was always the devastating part of his dream.

His parents would be standing in front of him, their eyes would be vacant but they would just stare at Robin. He immediately froze because he couldn't believe his eyes. The shock wore off momentarily and he tried to talk to them to make sense of what they were doing there. But they would remain silent and just keep staring. Robin could see them shake their heads slightly. When talking to his parents didn't work Robin would then try to run to his parents. But he wouldn't be able to reach them because his feet felt like they weighed a ton. He couldn't understand why they didn't look happy to see him. If they were happy they never showed it.

After a couple moments they would just suddenly fade. Robin would then start to lose it and he would start to feel like he was asphyxiating.

Then his dream would abruptly end.

Robin woke with a start and he realized that he fell asleep in his office. He scolded himself for falling asleep in his office, because to him it felt unprofessional and obsessive. It's not like he hasn't ever done it before but every time he did his friends always be displeased with him. It wasn't his fault Robin just liked to predict his opponents move before they made their move. It became like a secret game to Robin. But for everyone else who knew about it, it looked more like an obsession. He knew that his friends didn't approve but he had to stop whatever threat there was at the time.

His dream had been bothering him more and more every time he had the dream. He wasn't sure what the dream meant but it alarmed him. He couldn't help but question the dream. Why was he running on rooftops? Why didn't he want to stop running in the dream? What was he running from and to where was he headed? Were his parents upset with the way he was living his life? The whole reason he was a hero was to help rid the world of evil and make his parents proud of him.

Robin decided he shouldn't dwell too much on the dream and then headed towards the living room. Breakfast didn't sound too bad at the moment. Robin knew his friends wouldn't be too happy that he spent another night in his office; so he prepared himself for greeting the others. When he arrived he started to smile slightly.

Starfire and Raven were by the window talking and Beastboy and Cyborg weren't fighting about anything this morning. So instead of fighting with each other they were actually cooking together. No one really seemed to notice Robin as he entered the room.

"Um, hey guys, good morning."

"Sup?" Beastboy responded

"Hello Robin. Good morning." Starfire added with a smile and then continued chatting with Raven

"Thanks, so I just woke up and thought I would join everyone for breakfast. What are you guys making?" asked Robin realizing that he was pretty hungry.

"Well I'm making some good ol' eggs and bakey and BB over there is making his gross tofu bacon n' pancakes." Cyborg said

"That sounds good. So did I miss anything? Any fights between you guys about food…or how about any explosions in the kitchen?" Robin asked looking around the room for anything out of the usual

"Nope nothing's really happened while you were still sleeping. Cy and I just decided to make something each and Raven and Star over there were meditating earlier but now they're just chilling."

"Huh, it's just so out of the ordinary for the morning to be so relaxed and peaceful."

"Man, I know right?" Cyborg walked over to the table and set down all of the food, "Well, time to eat!"

After breakfast Robin went to go check if he had any mail in his personal e-mail account. Sometimes he would get emails for Alfred telling him how everything was back at Wayne Manor, but most of the time he would receive messages from some of his other friends. They would ask him how his team was doing and he would usually respond. Last night he looked at his email and found he had a message from Donna. He hadn't responded yet so decided he should do so now.

He quickly responded back to her email before checking the rest of his inbox. He wasn't really expecting any mail to come in from last night so it surprised him that mail actually came in. But it didn't have any indication to who it was from probably because whoever sent him the email didn't want him to know.

For a few moments Robin contemplated whether or not he should open it. Maybe it was important. But then again this may be some stupid trick by one of his friends; Roy seemed like the most likely person to do this. After a few moments of debating with himself he opened up the email and suddenly his screen went entirely black. He then mentally smacked himself for actually being naïve enough to open it. He was just about to pull out the plug for the computer when he heard a voice on his computer.

"_You seem to be getting lazy without me around to challenge you."_

_

* * *

_

A/N Just so you know Donna (Troy) is Wonder girl and Roy (Harper) is Speedy.

So, how was that chapter? I'm not so sure about it so I hope you review


	3. Possibilities

**Chapter 3- Possibilities**

* * *

Robin at first was startled but quickly thought about who would contact him like this. He couldn't see much of anything but a slight outline of a man. Before responding back to the figure it dawned on him that he really should be careful about what he said.

"If this is who I think it is, and it better not be, what do you want?"

"_Now don't tell me you've already forgotten me. Well, I suppose you'll soon realize who I am if you're the detective I know you are."_

Robin paused before replying. The smooth and chilling voice had already confirmed his suspicions "Slade." If anyone were to overhear Robins voice they could easily pick up on the hostility directed towards the man. Slade truly was the bête noire of Robin's life. Every time Robin would converse with Slade Robin would feel antagonized because it would be just like Slade to pull something like this on him. Robin quickly realized that he sounded resentful in just that one word. He felt partially ashamed because he thought knew better then to give Slade the satisfaction of making him furious in a way no one else could. It wasn't a good way to start a conversation with Slade because Slade expected the anger so when it did leak out of Robin's mouth he loved to make sure Robin knew about it. He took a deep breath because he did not want to give Slade the satisfaction of making Robin furious so Robin took a deep breath and started again. "Why are you contacting me?"

"_I thought I would check up on you. I'm really not in the mood to waste your time so I'll get straight to the point. Since your efforts of locating me have lead you nowhere I thought I would just tell you that I'm coming back to finish what I started, and to re-claim what is mine. I'll be seeing you very soon."_

With that his screen went back to normal. It was as if it had never happened because when Robin looked back at his inbox there were no unmarked messages. There should have at least been something there to reassure Robin that Slade actually contacted him. Could all of that just been his imagination?

He immediately shut down the computer and fell back into his chair in a surreal state. It seemed so unbelievably real that Robin couldn't stop the incoming swell of thoughts. 1) Slade actually got to the point. No hidden or cryptic meaning behind it all, it was uncharacteristic of Slade to be straightforward, unless he accepted a contract… 2) What the hell does it mean, "re-claim what is mine?" 3) Was this a warning of his return? But why would Slade inform him beforehand?

He didn't know what he should do. Should he go tell his friends about what just happened? But what would they think if he did? It was a huge possibility that they would assume he was just imagining things or that he had gone crazy. Just like the last time Robin thought he saw Slade.

Robin knew that Slade hadn't been on any of his teammates minds lately and if he brought it up it again, it might make them all concerned. They would accuse Robin that he was just becoming too bored and that he was imagining things and to ignore it. It would be a disaster and it would cause nothing but problems. But then again it is just as bad of an idea, if not worse, to keep this to only him.

If he did keep this to himself and his friends found out they would lose their trust in him. Robin worked hard to regain that, and although he had the majority of their trust, it still wasn't 100%. That feeling of devastation when he lost them before overwhelmed him.

In that moment, he decided he should probably tell his friends. He didn't know when he would tell them but he definitely would tell them. He'll just have to ease into the subject and when the time is right he'll break the news.

Robin got out of his seat and began his walk to inform the others. Before he excited his office, he glanced at the clock. It read 10:12 am; Robin could already tell it was going to be a long day.

He walked into the main room of the tower expecting all of his friends but instead he saw only Cyborg and Beastboy, who were both playing a videogame.

"Hey, where's Star and Raven?"

Beastboy turned around to reply "They went shopping for some food and stuff," Beastboy looked back at the game and stared yelling "No, no, no, no! You can't kill me now! I was just about to beat you! No fair!"

Cyborg's laugh echoed in the hall, "Never take your eye of the prize or else you lose! You probably wouldn't be able to beat me if I were blindfolded!" Cyborg sat his controller down and began waving his hands in the air, trying his best to rub his victory in Beastboy's face.

Beastboy began to mumble about how it wasn't fair and something about Cyborg being a jerk. All of a sudden, his expression turned from a small frown to a complete scowl "Oh I see now! You had Robin come in here and ask me something and then when I would turn around to reply to his question you would kill me in the game. You just wanted to make sure you're the victor huh? It was all part of your detailed plan! Wasn't it?!"

"You can't spell the word victory without Victor!" He chuckled again, "And that whole thing with Robin walking in and distracting you was just how it was. Don't be blamin' me for being awesome!"

Robin had been hoping that everyone would've been at the tower so he could've told them about what had happened. He would just have to tell them when Raven and Starfire got back. Robin sighed but then he started to chuckle. "You guys are ridiculous, mind if I play?"

* * *

Starfire held an orange in her hands closely examining it. "Raven, do you know why there is a color orange and then also a fruit with the same name?'

"I don't know, maybe because someone thought it was a good idea to name the fruit and color the same."

"Oh, but that is very confusing. I don't see why they're called the same thing. I think I'll rename them…..Mand'r! That shall be their new name." Starfire smiled brightly and looked over at Raven who looked like she approved the new name. "What else do we need to buy?

"We need some more milk and some more herbal tea."

It was quiet for a moment but then Starfire spoke again "Raven, isn't it nice that it's been so quiet lately?"

"Yeah, I guess. We never used to have so much time to do what we would've liked but sometimes when it gets quiet you shouldn't get to relaxed." Raven said picking up a couple milk cartons and putting them in the basket.

"Yes, I suppose… I don't think Robin likes it though," Starfire paused before saying "I wonder if Robin would like us to buy some mand'rs. I think that he enjoys them."

Raven smirked and picked up some herbal tea and then went to go stand in line for the checkout.

* * *

"Are you prepared to leave?"

"I'm always prepared, I would like to arrive in Jump City in less than two hours; it's been a long time since I've last visited there and I would like to get there as soon as possible to assure a safe and quiet arrival."

"Of course, I'll make sure to talk to the pilot so that we'll get there soon," the older man paused before talking again, "We're not going back for old times' sake are we?"

The other man didn't waste a second to reply, "Of course not Will, I have better things to do then take a trip just for the fun of it, much bigger plans."

* * *

**A/N:** Ooo Slade's coming back! Hahah. So, I hope you review because without any feedback I'll never get any better. I'm open to tips on how to improve so I hope you'll review. I'm going to try and update weekly just in case you wanted to know, soo later.


	4. Suprise?

Disclaimers: I own nothing

Reviews: Of course!

* * *

**Chapter 4- Suprise**

Starfire and Raven arrived at the tower just after 2 pm, Raven using her powers to carry the grocery bags and Starfire carrying some in her hands. Beastboy was on the couch watching a cheesy horror movie munching on some popcorn.

"Hey guys." Beastboy managed to say with little popcorn falling out of his mouth.

"Hello Beastboy" Starfire looked around and noticed Robin and Cyborg were nowhere in sight, "Where is Robin and Cyborg?" Starfire asked. She began to put the groceries away while waiting for a reply.

"Uh they're working on stuff in the garage. I would be down there with them but I don't have a moped. But it's cool because one of my favorite 70's horror flicks is on."

"You seriously have a favorite 70's horror flick?" asked Raven in her monotonous voice

"You don't? Beastboy countered

All of a sudden the alarm went off. Beastboy groaned and went to check the monitor to see what was interrupting his movie. He looked down at the screen and sighed. Robin and Cyborg almost immediately rushed into the room.

"What is it?" Robin asked

"Control Freak escaped from jail. He escaped about an hour ago so he shouldn't be too far."

"Did you say an hour ago? Why hasn't the alarm gone off an hour ago?" Robin asked

"I don't know maybe they just didn't notice he was gone or somethin'." Beastboy said after re-checking the monitor.

"Well, no time to waste, Titans go!"

* * *

Warden Walter Temple believed himself to be an honest and diligent man. He was an average man and he lived a pretty quiet life with his wife and two children. Besides being the Warden of the Jump City House of Corrections he always spent his time fishing and playing golf. And he definitely was not one to tolerate ignorance.

Instead of the guard on duty he was the one to discover that one of the inmates had escaped. He had been enraged at the guard about that but in reality it was partially his fault as well that an inmate had escaped. He underestimated Control Freak and spent most of his time focusing on the other inmates because without Control Freaks remote the guy was just a total loser. The wing that held the other low security inmates were missing cameras because the old cameras had stopped working so there was no way to know for sure how Control Freak escaped.

He had assigned one of the new employees to guard Control Freak and a couple of other low security convicts. And according to the new guard the new guard had fallen asleep and Control Freak somehow either reached the keys from the dreaming guard or he had escaped with the help of someone on the inside. The second option was most likely what had happened.

Warden Temple knew that someone who currently works in Jump City House of Corrections had been helping people escape but he had never figured out who was assisted many breakouts. He never had any solid proof of anyone helping people escape. He had been reluctant to alert the Teen Titans to tell them that Control Freak had escaped right under his nose because that never looked good to the public. He also hesitated to inform them that Control Freak had been gone for at least forty-five minutes. So when they arrived Warden Temple tried to look as collected as he could manage.

Robin didn't waste any time in getting to business "What happened and why weren't we contacted earlier?"

"Well, I had a guard down in the low security area watching over a certain area of that wing and that guard fell asleep on the job and somehow Control Freak escaped. You weren't notified because instead of my employee discovering Control Freaks escape I was the one to find out about it. I want you to know that I have fired that employee so I assure you it will never happen again."

"I sure hope not. May I see the camera footage of the escape?"

"That's going to be a problem. Recently we've been having technical difficulties in that wing of the building so we don't have cameras there currently."

"I hope you get cameras there soon because I wouldn't want this to happen again. Do you still have some of the cameras that were malfunctioning?"

Warden Temple nodded his head "Yes, the cameras should be around here somewhere."

"Good," Robin turned his attention to the Titans "Raven and Starfire I need you two to go and search the surrounding area to see if it will give us any clue as to where Control Freak headed to.

The girls both nodded after receiving their job and took flight. Cyborg I need you to take a look at why their cameras aren't working. Beastboy you'll stay with me we're going to talk to the guard. Warden what's the name of the guard and what's his address?"

"I know that his last name is Shearer, I do not know of his first name or address so I'll check with the front office. Come with me and on the way I can show Cyborg here where I believe our old cameras are located. Come along."

Warden Temple leads the three boys down a long corridor and took a left. The walls are a dull white color and there isn't anything on the walls. They passed several metal doors but beside a couple of plants they didn't see much. After walking about a couple of yards they took another left and arrived at a wooden door.

Warden Temple opened the door. Inside there were two guards drinking coffee and watching multiple monitors on the wall. One of the guards had bright red hair and the other had dark hair peppered with gray. A couple of the screens were black and Robin assumed that those screens were blank because of the malfunctioning cameras. There were a couple of boxes near the door and there was an old mahogany desk which looked pretty old off to the side and a couple of brown filing cabinets. The walls were covered in old horror movie posters, posters of bands, and pictures of random things.

"Whoa, dude this is pretty frikin cool. You know for like a security place." Beastboy began reading all of the posters on the walls. After they all looked around for a moment Warden Temple spoke, "This is one of the main security rooms, if the old cameras were still here my best bet is that they would be in here," he then began speaking to one of the guards. "Are the cameras that aren't working in here?"

The guard with the peppered hair turned around and answered. "Yeah, they're in that box right over there." He pointed to one of the boxes by the door.

Temple bent over to pick the boxes up and then set them on desk. He pulled out about several cameras and handed them to Cyborg. "Here you are if you would like you may work in here at that desk"

"Sure." Cyborg said making his way towards the old cameras.

"Well now that we've taken care of that can you now take us to the front office?"

"Yes of course, um this way if you will." Temple then leads them out the door and then after walking down a long hallway took a right. "Here we are. Sherry?

A young blonde woman with curly hair with dark grey eyes looked up "Yeah boss?" She had a thick Boston accent

"I would like to know what's the guard's name that I just recently fired and where can we locate him?"

"One moment." She began typing away and a couple of seconds later she responded, "Justin Shearer is his name."

"Can we get his address?" Robin asked

The woman looked at Robin and gave him a big smile. "Of course cutie, anything to help you out," She fluttered her eyelashes and continued, "It says here that he lives in an apartment near here. His address is 4290 Shields Court apartment number 13."

"Thank you, now can you show us a picture?" asked Robin

The woman turned around the computer screen for Robin to see. On the screen there was a picture of a young man. He looked like an average Joe; the kind of guy you wouldn't look twice at if you were going down the street.

The man looked like he was in his late twenties. He had shaggy blonde hair and a set of green eyes. His eyes were blood shot and in the photo he looked as if he'd just gotten up. He had prominent cheek bones and had a cleft chin. Robin took a mental picture and politely said, "Well thanks for the information, we'll be back later."

Warden Temple nodded his head, "It was the least I could do."

"Come on Beastboy; let's go have a talk with Shearer"

"Huh? Oh okay."

* * *

Robin and Beastboy arrived at Shearer's apartment in less than five minutes. It wasn't very far from the jail so the building was easy to locate. The building was a light green with multiple levels. It looked more like a motel than an apartment building. Every door was a repulsing shade of yellow and they all had number on them. Most of the shutters on windows were broken or just completely gone. There were multiple cracks along some of the windows. All in all the building looked uninviting. Robin looked around for apartment number 13 and there on the first floor was apartment number 13.

"Dude this place is real sketchy." Beastboy remarked

"I agree, let's go get this over with so we can go back." They walked up to the door and knocked, there was no answer so Robin knocked again, this time with more force. The door automatically fell over after the second more forceful knock. They both looked at each other in curiosity and both stuck their heads through the door.

What anyone would normally expect to be in an apartment wasn't there.

Normally when you looked into someone's home you would see furniture and other things like that, that wasn't the case here.

* * *

Happy Halloween Have a good one!


	5. Expect the Unexpected

Disclaimers: We all know what I'm going to say here. These characters are not mine. I own nothing. Enjoy. Feedback would be lovely ;)

**Chapter 5- Expect the Unexpected**

* * *

**~0~**

Beastboy took one look at the apartment and then glanced over at Robins face. What he expected to find on Robins face he didn't exactly know, but what he didn't expect was the facial expression on Robins face. Robin didn't look too surprised but his face was partially flushed. Beastboy took a step into the apartment and started to speak, "Soo like what now?"

The apartment was really small and had only a living room, kitchen, small bathroom, and a bedroom. There wasn't one single piece of furniture in the entire apartment. The carpet was really worn down and was a dirty white color.

"We're going to check the whole apartment, there may be a clue leading to Shearer. Maybe find out where he went." Robin then grabbed something from his utility belt, "Turn into an animal with a strong nose, see if you can pick up any scent. I'll check around the apartment and search for any DNA. I'm pretty sure Justin Shearer is just another alias."

"Sure thing." Beastboy then morphed into a blood hound and began searching the tiny apartment.

Robin looked around and saw that whoever recently inhabited this apartment defiantly was prepared for a speedy departure. There wasn't anything in the apartment that really stuck out or anything that would make anyone take a second glance. Robin started to look around in the kitchen. He took out a specialized scanner searching for any prints or DNA. With DNA Robin could be absolutely sure that who he was looking for really was Justin Shearer.

Robin began thinking that the guard falling asleep 'accidently' and the cameras not working in the low security wing was no accident. First Control Freak escapes because the guard supposedly fell asleep and then when Robin showed up to question the guard the guards' house would be completely empty. There was no doubt about foul play. This defiantly wasn't a coincidence.

Robin walked into the kitchen and looked around. The kitchen had green tiles and the walls were white. There was a little bit of dust on the counters and only a few cobwebs in the corners of empty cabinets. Robin guessed that whoever lived here hadn't either cleaned at all or hasn't been there in awhile. Robin scanned the kitchen but nothing showed up on his scanner. It was odd that there wasn't anything showing up.

Robin decided he should try and see if anything would show up on his scanner in the small living room. The walls were colored beige and there were small indents in the carpet indicating there once was furniture in the room. There was one of those gas fireplaces in the room in the far left corner of the room but besides that there wasn't anything else decorating the room. After noticing the fireplace Robin scanned the room. Yet again nothing showed up.

Robin became annoyed and tried looking for anything, anything at all would help. He walked over to the fireplace and took a closer look. Robin saw that it looked as if someone had tried to burn something that looked like a remote control of some sort. Robin took out a small bag out of his utility belt and cautiously picked up fragments of whatever it was that was left in the soot.

Satisfied Robin made his way towards the bedroom. Beastboy turned back into a human to speak, "Did you find anything?"

"I think what about you. Anything?"

"Yeah, actually I found this." Beastboy held up a single strand of hair.

Robin felt relieved after seeing the strand of hair. It wasn't much but it defiantly would help out. He was worried that they wouldn't come up with anything else and then they would have less reassurance as to who was behind everything.

"Let me see it." Beastboy handed Robin the hair and Robin examined it. The strand of hair was dark colored. Robin grabbed a small bag from his belt and put the strand of hair into the bag. "Well I think we should head back and see if the others found anything."

"M'kay."

* * *

**~0~**

Starfire and Raven were flying over the surrounding area. The air was chilly but other than that it was nice outside. They spent most of their time searching on foot, but when they didn't find anything they decided to fly. Closer to the prison there is a cement area where some of the inmates can play basketball. Beyond the cemented area there's about 50 feet of grass. The grass is mostly green with multiple yellow spots. Outside of the prison area there is a huge black fence preventing inmates out in the field from escaping. Beyond the fence there's a wooded area which goes on for about a quarter of a mile.

They looked around the area outside of the prison and they didn't find anything. So they decided to search the wooded area. They would occasionally converse about something random but for the most part they were silent. Starfire looked around extra hard so she wouldn't miss anything. She kept her eyes open for so long that her eyes started to water.

Raven noticed this and decided to speak "You know that you don't have to keep your eyes open that long right?"

"Oh yes, I know. I just do not want to miss anything."

"You still can blink. You don't have to it just might be a good idea."

After awhile Starfire decided that she should blink. Her eyes were starting to hurt and it wouldn't be good if she kept her eyes open any longer. Raven and Starfire went further into the wooded area and after about fifteen minutes of walking Starfire spotted something near a tree.

"Raven, I see something over there."

Raven looked at the object and saw that whatever it was colored orange and looked like an article of clothing. They both walked closer to the object to get a better look at it. It was a piece of a Jump City House of Corrections prisoner shirt. They both looked at each other.

"Well, at least it's something." Raven said with disgust "I don't think we're going to find anything else."

"Should we call Robin?"

"Yeah, let's call him once we get out these trees and have a better reception."

* * *

**~0~**

Right after Robin and BB left Cyborg got straight to work on the cameras. He grabbed one of the boxes on the floor and looked inside. Inside of the box there were about five to ten security cameras. Individually the cameras were pretty big and looked as if they were ten years old. There wasn't anything too fancy about the cameras and there didn't appear to be any company logo anywhere on the cameras.

At first glance the cameras appeared to have nothing wrong with them on the outside. But when most electronic malfunctions happen they happen on the inside. Cyborg sat down at the old mahogany desk and pulled out one of the cameras. He began to take apart the exterior of the camera. Before he could focus on his work he could hear breathing really close to his ear. Cyborg looked around and saw that it was the redheaded guard.

"Uh, can I help you?"

"What'cha doin?"

"I'm trying to figure out why the cameras didn't work."

The redheaded guard glanced at Cyborg then started talking again, "Coolio, so you're like real good with electric things? Cause you know…"

Cyborg wasn't an imbecile and he knew what exactly what the guard was implying. It wasn't new for people to give him weird looks or for them to judge him on his appearance. Cyborg made up his mind a long time ago that he wouldn't let it get to him anymore. He was just about to reply back to the redheaded guard when the other guard with peppered hair turned around.

"Ollie, come on man let him work."

The guard with the red hair looked up and shrugged "Didn't mean no harm, sorry."

Cyborg gave the guard a 'Thank you' look and the guard responded with a slight smile. Both of the guards resumed watching the screens and started talking about their plans for the upcoming weekend.

Cyborg tuned them out and began working. With pliers he carefully picked apart wires inside of the camera. Cyborg began to search for any wires that were frayed or cut. But he didn't spot anything out of the usual inside of the camera. The only thing he found that was out of the usual was a small device that was wedged into one of the circuit boards. It was a medium sized devise and it was shaped like a perfect circle.

Cyborg wasn't a security camera expert but he knew from a first look that whatever the thing was it didn't belong inside of a security camera. He took the small circular thing out of the camera and looked closely at it. And on that small circular devise he could see an imprint.

Cyborg took a closer look and he saw something he thought he would never have to deal with or see again. He hadn't expected anything like this to come up. Cyborg dropped the object and swore. He could recognize that silver, threatening _**S **_anywhere.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Same Bat-channel! Same Bat-website! (Sorry, I've been watching too much 1960's Batman)  
I hope all of you readers out there give me some feedback, because who doesn't enjoy recieving feedback?  
Also, for Beastboy would it be transformed or morphed?


	6. Trouble for Two

Disclaimers. Feedback. Same old, same old.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed already. I am really glad you guys like my story and I really appreciate you giving me feedback haha :).

* * *

**Chapter Six- Trouble for Two**

After leaving the apartment Robin got on his motorcycle and Beastboy transformed into a hawk. Robin and Beastboy headed down one of the main streets in Jump City; they both decided that once they got back to Jump City House of Corrections Robin would head to where the Wardens office was and question Warden Temple to see if he could expand their knowledge about Justin Shearer.

While rounding a corner close to Robin and Beastboys destination Robin's communicator beeped. Robin sped up and realizing that his destination was only a few yards away choose to check it when he arrived. Beastboy was flying overhead of Robin and he was falling behind. He realized this, and after glimpsing the prison, he used his last full blast of energy, launched himself, and arrived at the gloomy prison just before Robin parked his R-Cycle.

"Heh-heh. Guess what Robin?" Robin didn't answer so Beastboy continued to speak, "I beat you. That's what."

"Sure you did." Robin took off his helmet and put it on the handle of his bike

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry about it." Remembering that he had an incoming message; Robin pulled out his communicator and on his screen Raven appeared, "Robin here. Do you guys find anything?"

"Well we didn't find much around here but we did find a chunk of a prison uniform."

"All right, that's not bad. Was that it?" Robin knew that something was always better than nothing so he wasn't too disappointed.

"Yeah, what about you? Did you get any more information?"

"Beastboy and I went to visit the guard who let Control Freak escape. It turns out that the guard who was in charge of the area where Control Freak was when he escaped has skipped town."

"Oh, well we're heading back to the prison right now. Where are you?"

"We're already here. Beastboy and I are just about to enter. Do you want us to wait?"

"Sure, Starfire and I will meet you there."

"Sounds good."

The communication was cut off and Robin put his communicator in his utility belt. Robin looked over at Beastboy and he discovered that Beastboy was sitting on the front steps of the building looking incredibly bored.

Beastboy looked up and said, "Are you done?" Robin nodded so Beastboy stood up and started speaking, "I got a little bored. We were going to go in?"

"We're going to wait for Star and Raven to get here first."

"Fun." Beastboy sat back down and put his head in his hands

* * *

Cyborg just sat there.

He didn't know what he should do. He thought he should alert Robin right away but then again if he did…how would Robin respond? Would he go all crazy obsessive again? He hasn't acted like that in a long time and Cyborg wanted it to stay that way. Robin had relaxed a lot since they first met.

After contemplating his next move, he decided that he would tell Robin about his findings face-to-face so that Cyborg could see Robin's reaction and go from there.

He bent down and began searching for the small device. After searching for a couple of minutes Cyborg spotted it right next to file cabinets. He picked it up and set it back on the desk. The guards both looked at Cyborg and the red headed one spoke.

"Hey uh...you all right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm, uh, I'm fine."

The guards both gave each other a look of confusion but then they both shrugged and continued what they were doing beforehand.

Cyborg sat back down at the desk and rolled the small device in his hand. He began thinking more about why it could or why it would be there. How would Slade benefit from ruining the security cameras? He could have been the one who helped break Control Freak out of jail but what would he need or want with Control Freak? And when had Slade become so careless in setting his devices, usually Slades devices would have been carefully placed so that it would take awhile to spot.

Anyone who has ever come in contact with Slade knows that Slade doesn't leave his insignia behind unless he wants someone to discover it. Slade was a complex being and when he left his insignia in careless places he usually was planning something.

Now that Cyborg had discovered Slade's device it was impossible to stop thinking about all the trouble Slade has caused the Titans, and Cyborg hadn't thought about Slade in awhile. Sure Slade crossed his mind when the Titans were fighting against the Brotherhood of Evil, but that's pretty much it. And the more Cyborg thought about it, he realized that he did not want for Slade to come back.

Cyborg was in deep thought when his communicator began ringing. Dazed Cyborg answered. "Yeah?"

* * *

"Hey Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I drive your R-Cycle?"

"No."

"Oh…how 'bout if I drive real careful?" Beastboy looked up at Robin to see if his face would portray how he felt about it. He saw the look on Robin's face and he knew that he should just drop it. He then started mumbling something about how it wasn't fair that Robin had such a cool ride while he didn't.

While waiting for Raven and Starfire to show up, Robin observed the city. Since Jump City's prison was located on a hill it had a great view of downtown. Robin could see multiple people milling about in the streets below. Robin started to smile because even though there hasn't been much criminal activity Robin was really happy here.

Robin and Beastboy had only been waiting for about five minutes when Raven and Starfire showed up.

"Hello, friends!" Starfire exclaimed

"Hey Star," Robin started smiling "Let's get Cyborg. I want to talk to the Warden for a little while so you guys can head back to the tower while I stay behind."

Beastboy's face brightened when Robin talked about them going home. "Sounds good to me."

Starfire was the next one to respond, "How long will that take you?"

"Half an hour at most, I'm going to call Cyborg and see if he's ready to leave." Robin took out his communicator and dialed Cyborg. Cyborg showed up on the screen.

"Yeah?"

"It's Robin. Are you still working on the cameras?"

"Um...No. I found something that you might want to see."

"Okay, what is it?

"I'll show you at the tower. We going home anytime soon?"

"Yeah, you guys can head back; I'm going to talk to the Warden about something so I'll head back to the tower later."

"Sounds good."

Robin cut the communication and turned towards his friends. Robin took out both the bag that contained the hair Robin and Beastboy found and the fragments leftover in the fire and handed the bag over to Raven. "Beastboy and I found this at Shearers apartment. You may need this." Raven nodded and Robin resumed speaking "I'm going to talk to the Warden, are you guys heading back?"

Starfire looked at Robin and said, "I believe so. We will see you back at the tower, yes?"

"We'll see you back at the tower." Raven replied

* * *

Robin walked through the hallways of the prison trying to locate the main office. Once he found it he went straight to the front desk.

"Excuse me, where will I be able to find Warden Temple?"

"He's in his office." The woman looked up and found that she had been talking to Robin. "Oh it's you. I have something for you." She picked something off of her desk and handed it to Robin. It was a sticky note and it said in a messy scrawled letters _Call me. 678-5309 _

Robin mumbled thanks and headed to the Wardens office. Robin never got why people seemed to be so interested in him. That was one mystery Robin had not been able to solve. He discarded the sticky note in a waste basket and entered the Wardens office. He found the Warden at his desk typing something on his computer.

The Warden looked up and stopped typing immediately at the sight of Robin "Can I help you with anything else?"

"Yeah, I think you may be able to."

* * *

Disappointed, Robin walked out of the office knowing nothing more than what he had known after visiting Shearers apartment. Turns out the Warden doesn't pay any attention to his employees what so ever. Robin was going to have to check back in with the Warden because he didn't want anything like this He walked down the steps of the building towards his R-Cycle.

He was a couple of steps away when he was hit in the back of the head. His head felt like it was about to explode but he knew he wouldn't black out. It was as if that was what the attacker thought the same so to reassure Robin would black out they hit him again, this time with more force.

Just before blacking out he caught a glimpse of Halloween colors.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm interested to know all of your opinions on how I'm doing so please; Review.


	7. Distraction

Disclaimer; I own nothing. Feedback; Yes please! :D

**Chapter Seven- Distraction **

* * *

Cyborg, Starfire, Beastboy and Raven all stood above a table covered in everyone's findings from the Control Freak escape. So far they had a piece of a prisoner's outfit, a hair from Shearers apartment, and fragments of something left over from a fire.

"Is this all we have? Anyone have anything else?" asked Raven

All of the Titans knew that what they had wasn't much but at least it was something. The piece of the prisoners outfit suggests that Control Freak left on foot but the fact that there was nothing else that supported their theory of Control Freak running through the forest. That evidence looked false the more they looked at it.

The only things that looked like they could help were the hair and possibly something, that had been carelessly burned in a fire.

Cyborg stayed quiet for a few moments then decided to speak, "I do. I didn't know whether to tell y'all until Robin got back or now. But when I was searchin through the cameras I found this." Cyborg held out his palm and the others gathered in closer to see what exactly Cyborg was talking about.

They all had similar actions to what Cyborg had expected. Starfire gasped and put her hand up to her mouth. Beastboy just stared at the object like it was the worst thing he's seen in a long time. And Raven's jaw dropped at the sight of the object and as quickly as the shock appeared on Ravens face the shock disappeared.

Cyborg waited and then, cautiously, he started to speak, "What do y'all think?"

Starfire immediately replied, "I think that it bears the mark of a horrible man! We should alert Robin about this immediately!" She got out her communicator and was about to call Robin when she caught Cyborgs pleading eyes.

Cyborg looked at Starfire "I wasn't sure about showing you guys now or later because I didn't want anyone to flip out or anythin. I didn't want to freak everyone out and make Robin go all weird again. Think about it, what would Robins reaction would have been? Y'all know how Slade is. If he's starting to leave his mark around we gotta be ready for anything he throws at us."

"True, but if Slade was the one responsible for the camera failure do you think he's also behind Control Freaks escape?" Raven questioned

Starfire looked at Slades device then she spoke "I believe that after all Slade has done, it's a strong possibility."

"So like…you guys really think that Slade would show his face again?" Beastboy said

They all stayed quiet, each thinking about how Slade has targeted their team. Starfire thought about all the harm he had done to her friends, all the pain and suffering that Slade had caused. One specific time came to Starfire's mind but Starfire did not want to think about it so she shook the thoughts from her head and tried to occupy her mind with something else.

Beastboy could not help but think about what and who he lost by the hands of Slade. Slade had exploited the trust in the group and turned it against them. He became overwhelmed with the thought of how Slade was the reason he lost so much. When he thought of Slade, he always felt numb but Slade really hadn't been on Beastboys mind for a long time now. He continued to stare blankly at the devise Cyborg had showed them.

Raven felt awkward thinking about Slade. Raven did not like anything about the man. Many things came to mind when she thought of Slade but she never wanted to focus on her main problem with Slade. She did not know exactly how to phrase her feelings about Slade. All she knew is that she loathed Slade and she wanted him to keep away from her and her friends.

Now Slade has never specifically targeted Cyborg in anyway but Cyborg could not help but despise the man. Slade caused so much pain to the others and as being one of the older team members Cyborg felt like it was his duty to make sure Slade paid for what he has done. Not just for the team but for all of the civilians he has hurt, all the lives he's destroyed just because they were in the way of Slades path of what he desired. Cyborg thought that with enough determination, they could bring down Slade. And after Slade was put away everyone would all fell more at ease.

* * *

He had been confused at first when the stand-by guard had let him out but he recovered from the confusion quickly and realized that this was his big escape! He asked the guard why he was letting him out but the guard just looked at him blankly and told him to get out now or he would have to wait another year or maybe more for another opportunity.

Control Freak quickly got out of his cell and made a break for it. He realized that his escape would not be something to brag about later if he did not make sound effects or be super sneaky. He was just about to turn a corner ninja style when he ran into something.

Frightened, Control Freak looked up. He was expecting there to be a guard blocking his path but instead it was a robot. It was clad in head to toe black with metallic pieces. There was also an orange dot on the face of the robot. It looked human but the way it stood showed that the thing was not human.

Control Freak had not seen one of these robots before, it looked familiar but Control Freak couldn't think of why. It certianly didn't belong in the prison. Control Freak started to relax because this robot probably knows who helped break him out. Control Freak was about to speak when the robot raised its hand it looked like the robot held some kind of needle. Control Freak did not have time to realize what the robot was going to do before he blacked out.

When Control Freak woke up, he was sitting in a chair in a darkly lit room. He could not see much besides a man sitting in an armchair behind a light.

"What is this?" Control Freak looked around in panic

"This, my friend, is an opportunity."

"Who the…Darth Vader?"

The man leaned forward into the light. Control Freak squinted his eyes and leaned forward. He could only see the man's mask. One side was completely black and the other side was a copper color with a small hole for an eye. Once Control Freak took in the man's appearance, he spoke.

"Ohhhh….I see now. You're Slade! Must I say I am one of your biggest fans! Like seriously when you…"

Before Control Freak could finish his sentence Slade cut him off, "Yes I am fully aware of all my accomplishments."

"Oh…well what do you need from me? Do you need a new servant? Hmmmm, on the other hand, how about a new mega evil partner? It will totally be like **episode 257-325 of..."

Again, Slade cut off him off, "No, what I need is a distraction and I think that you may be the one to help me. Do you think you'll be able to handle that?"

Control Freaks face fell and then he spoke, "Oh, uh sure." His face lit up as he just thought of something. "Just give me the deats of stuff and I'll do what you need to do." Control Freak smiled. If he pulled this task off well then maybe he can brag to all of his friends about how he spent the weekend. Who out of his friends could say that they spent the weekend working for Slade? None!

"That's what I want to hear."

* * *

Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Starfire were all standing above the table each one of the Titans deep in thought. Eventually, after a few moments of silence, they started to speak.

"Alright y'all I think I'm gonna go run that hair sample. You guys find out what you can bout the burnt pieces in the fire." Cyborg said tiredly. Before he left the room, he waited for everyone to respond in some way. They all nodded and so Cyborg went to his room because he had exactly the right technology for I. Ding a person.

When Cyborg arrived to his room, he went over towards his main computer. He put the hair into a slot and waited for the computer to find a match. While Cyborg waited, he thought about this whole ordeal. He did not like where everything was going. Cyborg knew that whatever they did find Slade most likely intended them to.

The computer made a beeping sound and Cyborg looked up. His computer had found a match. Cyborg saw that the hair belonged to a man named Lauren Boyde. Cyborg ran a background check for Lauren Boyde. It said that Lauren Boyde had disappeared from his home in Star City* six weeks ago and no one had reported any sightings and police presumed him to be deceased.

Cyborg sighed with relief. At least they finally had some sort of lead that they could work off from.

* * *

Starfire, Raven and Beastboy all got right to work after Cyborg left the room.

"Should I go find a microscope of somethin like that? Beastboy asked a little apathetically

"I guess," Beastboy left and so Raven turned towards Starfire, "I think I should be able to find a spell that could clean most of the burnt parts of the paper."

"Do you need me to retrieve anything?"

"No, I'll go get it. I'll be back in a minute."

After Raven left Starfire looked at the burnt pieces and she noticed that, it looked as if whatever burnt in the fire, it looked like it had once been something electric. She could see bits and pieces of wires and a couple bits of paper.

Beastboy entered the room with a magnifying glass, saw Starfire, and said, "Yeah, umm, I couldn't find anything besides this. I was gonna ask Cyborg to see if he had one I could borrow it but then I thought 'Cyborg never lets me borrow anything' so I just grabbed this from Robins office."

"Marvelous job Beastboy, I think that the magnifying glass will work easier."

"You don't think Robin will get mad with me 'cause I borrowed this thing, right?

Starfire was about to respond when Raven came back with a book in her arms.

"I found a spell that will get rid of most of the burnt pieces."

"While you were gone I was examining the fragments and I saw that there were multiple wires. I assume that whatever was left in the fire was a remote control of some sort."

"Oh! Lemme use this magnifying glass to see what I can find!" Beastboy said excitedly

Raven started to concentrate of the burnt pieces and started chanting her mantra "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Immediately the extra burnt pieces and burned off parts disappeared. What were left of the curious burnt materials were five pieces of metal, a couple of wires, and a piece of paper.

Beastboy came closer and examined what they found with Robin's magnifying glass. "There is something written on the paper! Here lemme tell ya what it says. It says…." Beastboy paused if to make it more dramatic, "1:15, escape… and pickup."

"With the information that gives us we know for sure that Control Freaks escape was planned," said Starfire

"Let's have Cyborg take a look at the electrical parts. It looks like the pieces to make a remote control but I would like to know what kind of remote control."

They were all about to exit the room to visit Cyborg when the alarm started to go off. So Raven, Beastboy, and Starfire all ran into the main room. They met Cyborg in there and Cyborg checked the main computer.

"Control Freak is runnin around in the downtown mall." Cyborg said slightly confused

"Why would Control Freak decide to do something so meager right after escaping? Would he not plan more carefully?" Starfire asked

"So he JUST got out of prison but he's already getting in trouble? Whata loser!" Beastboy said chuckling softly

"I guess so but that just makes it easier to put him back in jail. Let's go." Raven said

* * *

Slade sent Control Freak out and waited five minutes before getting out of his seat. He walked towards a wall that was covered in television screens. He turned his attention towards the one labeled 'Robot 13.' He could see what the robot saw and he saw that the robot had completed it's task in a good amount of time. Slade expected more of a fight from the boy. He walked into the next room where his Sladebot would be arriving with the boy. He began to set up his tools while waiting for the robot to return. The robot walked in about five minutes later. By that time Slade had everything set up. In the robots arms lay an unconscious boy. Slade was pleased that his robot had retreived him quickly.

"Set him over here. And make sure you strap him down," Slade gestured towards one of the tables in the middle of the room, "Then leave us."

The Sladebot set Robin on the table, strapped his wrists, ankles, around the stomach and then walked out of the room. Slade looked down at the unconscious boy wonder. He smiled down at him and started to lightly chuckle. He turned towards his tools and then back to the boy. Everything was going to turn out perfectly.

* * *

So far that is the longest chapter I've written. :) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate your reviews.

So again thank you and I eagerly await your feedback.

*Star City is the home of Green Arrow.

** EPISODE 257-494 is Control Freak's first appearance in the Teen Titans TV show.


	8. In Control

You all by know should know by now what I am going to say here. Nothing is mine yada-yada, so on with the show!

****

Chapter 8- In Control

* * *

He was having the same dream again. He was running and he was going faster than he has ever gone before. The sky was the same gruesome color it usually was and Robin still couldn't indicate what time of day it was. He was carrying the object in his hand and usually when Robin had the dream, he never cared about what he held. However, this time it was different, this time he was very curious so he decided to pause for a moment and evaluate the object. He held something from Lex Corp; it was a prototype of some sort. Robin couldn't tell what the purpose of the object was or why he had it.

The foreboding feeling grew stronger so Robin focused his attention back on running. He continued to run on the rooftops and just before he could jump, something hit his back. He stumbled for a moment and almost fell off of the building. He felt suddenly as if he was ill and slowly he turned around. He was not prepared in the slightest bit for what he saw.

Most of the time he would witness his parents before him, but this time he saw a terrifying looking Batman. Batman usually looked terrifying but something about him made him look more frightening than ever. Batman's eyes were cold and calculating and his mouth was in the form of a vicious frown. Frightened, Robin took on a stance that suggested he were ready to fight. Inside, Robin felt anxious and torn. He tried to talk to Batman, tell him that he missed him and he was sorry for everything that had happened between them, but he found himself unable to talk or do anything that involved movement.

Batman would stand there, shake his head, and reach for a batarang. Robin tried to tell him to stop but Batman would not listen and Batman would attack.

The dream abruptly ended with Robin aiming the Lex Corp prototype on Batman. Batman would then disappear from sight and Robin would begin to feel that same asphyxiating feeling and he would fall onto his knees and he put his head in his hands.

* * *

Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy were riding in the T-Car heading towards Downtown. Cyborg was at the wheel, Raven sat in the passenger seat, and Starfire and Beastboy were sitting in the back.

"Next time I call shot gun!" Beastboy exclaimed

"I wasn't aware you were big enough." Raven said plainly

"You know what? I find that highly offensive!" Beastboy paused and then continued, "And for your information I am big enough…"

"Friends, please will you stop your fighting? We shall fight Control Freak soon, so you should not bother one another." Starfire said her voice full of emotion.

"We're here!" Said Cyborg

They all turned their attention towards the mall. They expected to see Control Freak messing around in the electronic section of the outdoor mall but instead they saw Control Freak surrounded by dozens of things that have come to life and he wasn't by the electronic store but located more in the center of the outdoor mall. They all got out of the car immediately upon arrival.

Cyborg shouted out "Titans go!"

They all sprang into action. Starfire began to fight some of the electronic appliances by throwing starbolts at them. They were mostly television sets, radios and microwaves. The appliances would be slightly damaged but not enough to keep them down. A television went flying towards her and she barely dodged the oncoming object. Flustered, Starfire turned around and started to use her eyebeams to damage the objects.

All of a sudden when Starfire tried to hit them with her eyebeams they looked like they would feed off the power and start to grow stronger.

Raven noticed this and yelled to Starfire, "Try to take them down with something else; your eye beams are making them stronger!"

Other things than electrical appliances preoccupied Raven. Clothes had started to engage her and had started to attack her. They were everywhere. The clothes began to attach to Raven and every time Raven would discard an article of clothing that attacked her, another two would jump onto her. Eventually, they overcame her and the clothing overpowered her. Raven could not be seen from under the piles of clothing.

A couple of seconds past when all of a sudden, clothes flew everywhere and Raven stood there ,her eyes black and a black energy swirling all around her. There was clothing scattered all around. For the moment, they did not seem to be a problem anymore. Raven looked around at everyone fighting.

Starfire was still fighting electronic appliances, Beastboy was busy trying to get bystanders to safety, and Cyborg was trying to make his way towards Control Freak.

Beastboy couldn't believe how dense some people could be at times. Seriously, if Beastboy saw a crime being committed or a crazy person running around he wouldn't stand there and take pictures with his cell phone.

Well...Maybe. It really depended on who it was… Beastboy decided he would think about this later and focus on the matter at hand. A little girl stood next to what looked like her mom and the little girl was crying near one of the shops so out of natural concern Beastboy ran over to ask her what was wrong.

"Hey, you all right?" he asked

"No, my bear ran away!" The little girl cried

"Oh, uh, I will find it for you," Beastboy led the little girl towards some of the cops that were around and began to look around, "What's it look like?"

"It's a ratty old black bear with an orange bow on it." The mom replied from the side.

"Kay." Beastboy looked around and spotted a plethora of stuffed animals near one of the shoe stores. Once Beastboy spotted the group, they all charged towards him looking malevolent with their red eyes. Frightened, Beastboy ran away towards the opposite direction.

"Duudde!"

Cyborg saw this out of the corner of his eye but chose to ignore it. He continued to make a path towards Control Freak. He used his sonic cannon to clear out some of the inanimate objects turned animate. He was fighting all sorts of things including kitchen utensils, hair products, candy, even things like toothpaste. Cyborg was about five feet away from Control Freak when he felt something climb onto his back. He felt a slight shock and tried to swat whatever attacked his back.

He didn't feel anything so he moved on towards Control Freak.

"Give it up, you know you're gonna lose! Make it easier on yourself man!"

"Hah, you make it sound like I'm not capable of winning this battle!"

Cyborg was about a foot away from Control Freak about to punch Control Freak when Control Freak lifted up his arm and pointed his remote towards Cyborg. Cyborg became confused and not a moment later realized what Control Freak wanted to do. Cyborg began to feel a strange feeling, as if he could not control his actions.

"Not cool. You can't do that!" said Cyborg in a frustrated voice.

"There isn't anything you can do about that now is there? Muahhaha!" Control Freak began to press some buttons on his remote and Cyborg found himself unable to move completely. "Okay, question..does that sound like a good and original bad person laugh or not? Because I don't want to steal another fellow villains laugh, I mean who wants lawsuits? So how do you think I did?"

"Man, I don't care!" Cyborg said

"Well! I guess since you don't care you won't mind if I do this!" Control Freak pressed a button and Cyborgs left arm immediately popped off.

"Hey! How cliché are you going to get?" Cyborg exclaimed

Control Freak, affected in a negative way by Cyborgs words said, "I'm not cliché...Well I will show you that I'm not cliché! Hmmm…how about you aim that sonic cannon on a fellow teammate? Let's see who to pick...Oh I know how about dear Starfire?"

Cyborg eyes widened and he started to feel that weird feeling inside his body and all of sudden he was aiming his sonic cannon towards Starfire. He looked at Starfire and saw that she was busy fighting some of the objects with a street lamp. Cyborg was about to yell out when his sonic cannon shot.

"Star watch out!" Cyborg shouted

Startled Starfire looked around, spotted Cyborg, and then a second too late saw the oncoming threat. The force of the oncoming attack was enough to knock Starfire to the ground and make her lose consciousness for a few moments.

Cyborg knew that in his position he currently could do nothing he could do for her. Therefore, he called out to Raven.

"Rae! Get Control Freaks remote!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Slade was finishing the final steps to his new project. He had spent a long time planning everything and he wanted to make sure that nothing went astray from the original plan. Slade of course had back-up plans in case something went wrong but he would rather not have to use those unnecessary plans. And if everything went according to plan he wouldn't have to.

As Slade put down the current tool he was using someone entered the room. Slade looked up and saw that it was only Wintergreen. Wintergreen was a reliable friend of Slade and Slade had known Wintergreen for many years. Wintergreen was one of the only people Slade actually trusted, and therefore Slade did not get to upset when Wintergreen entered the room without knocking.

"Are you finished?" Wintergreen spoke and just by hearing the older man speak, anyone could tell that this certain man had experienced a lot and had a lot of wisdom to share with someone if one asked for it.

"I think that for now I am finished. You can tell Control Freak that his assistance is not required anymore."

Wintergreen nodded and then spoke "Do you need anything else?"

Slade looked down at Robin and then looked back to Wintergreen, "Yes, I need for you to retrieve one of the robots and program it to take Robin back to his teammates."

Wintergreens expression became confused, "I thought that you were going to keep him?"

"Yes, in the beginning that was the plan."

"So why aren't you?"

"I thought more about the outcomes if Robin were to randomly disappear and then reappear bearing my colors. As much as I would like to believe, the Titans are not as dimwitted as when they had first started out. It is also a possibility that they would get Batman involved, and for the moment, I do not wish to engage him in anyway. If I were to carry out the original plan, they would continue to ask questions and proceed to hope for Robin to return to them. So by returning Robin to them right now I can slowly distance Robin away from them and make them lose their faith in Robin."

"And how do you plan on doing this?"

"Manipulation of course. Having partial control over Robins actions as well might help."

"So you're going to use more technology to achieve what you want? Won't the Cyborg be able to detect that?"

"He would have to know exactly what to search for to be able to discover anything. I have spent a vast amount of time designing this technology. It has a similar design to the probes I used once upon a time. Except this time, I altered the probes so that I could be in control without any suspicion. Robin will feel a slight pinch and nothing more when I interfere."

"Well it sounds like you have this well thought out; I will go get that robot. Should I tell the robot to take the boy to the Teen Titans tower?"

"No, tell it to drop Robin off where he was picked up."

"Will do." Wintergreen left the room leaving Slade alone with Robin

Slade glanced down at Robin, who was still unconscious, and picked up a needle and stuck the needle into Robin's chest. Robin began to shake violently and after a few moments the shaking stopped. Once Robin had stopped shaking Slade had began to feel the feeling of success.

He had successfully completed the first step to gain Robin as an apprentice once more.

* * *

Thanksgiving threw me off my schedule, haha so I am ecstatic that I finished on this chapter on time so if it's not that great I apologize. On an unrelated note…How do you all think Jesse McCartney did voicing Robin on that new TV show Young Justice? I really liked the first pilot episode but now we get to wait until January for more…yay. Well anyways, I would like to know how I did on this chapter so please review. :)


	9. All Part of the Job

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Teen Titans….

Feedback is always appreciated :)

**Chapter 9- All Part of the Job**

**

* * *

"Rae! Get Control Freaks remote!"**

Raven looked around and saw Control Freaks holding his remote and she noticed Cyborgs stance. His stance looked very unnatural for Cyborg. She quickly connected the dots and figured out that Control Freak had somehow used his remote, and gained control on Cyborg. She thought of how the best way of retrieve the remote that would be fast and effective. She couldn't think of anything for a few moments and then finally she thought of something. She called out to Beastboy.

"Beastboy! Stop running, you need to get those people away from here, and do something about all of those stuffed animals."

Beastboy looked at Raven, then at all of the stuffed animals groaned but did as he as ordered.

Beastboy morphed into a Rhino and charged towards the group of stuffed animals. While he was charging towards the group, he saw a ratty old black bear just like the one the little girl had been talking about earlier. The bear was in the back of the huge group of stuffed animals. Beastboy wanted to stop so that he would not trample the bear but by the time, he had spotted the bear it was too late to stop.

He trampled over the stuffed animals and quickly morphed back into a human and ran back towards the stuffed animals. They all lay there on the ground each one of the stuffed animals smashed into the ground. He located the bear and he saw that he had only partially smashed the bear. The left side of the bear's face had been stepped on but the remaining parts of the bear had been unharmed.

Beastboy sighed with relief and looked around to see if the little girl was nearby. She was standing with her mother and the police officers where he had left them before. He ran over towards them and handed the little girl her stuffed bear. Her face lit up and she grabbed the bear out of Beastboys hands.

The mom looked and said, "Thank you! Thank you so much! You don't know how much this bear means to her!"

Beastboy stood tall and said, "It's all part of the job! Now I need you both to clear the area." The mom and cops nodded and started to leave, "Thank you." Beastboy smiled very big at the people and was proud of him. Every time he helped people, he felt amazing and he knew he was doing the right thing in helping people. When he saved people or helped people out he didn't feel so abnormal.

Beastboy once had thought about what he would be doing right now if he hadn't become a superhero..He thought about going into the acting business. He could defiantly see himself as a famous Hollywood celebrity. He had the "movie star" looks after all. He had a really good memory and he could easily learn the scripts! He could be a serious actor, a grumpy actor, a comedic actor, he could even rock the shy type of actor. He could star in things like sitcoms, televison shows, movies, or even (if the worst thing he could do) a reality show. Beastboy could definatly see his name in lights' "Garfield Logan!" But if that didn't work out (which it probably would), he thought about being a scientist.

Beastboy had seen so many sci-fi movies and he could defiantly apply his sci-fi knowledge to the real scientific world. He could be a huge successful scientist and he would discover a whole bunch of new technology! Beastboy was intrested in finding solutions to problems and maybe, if he put his mind to it, he could discover new medicenes and things that could aid people. The more Beastboy thought about becoming a serious scientist, the more appealing it sounded.

Beastboy allowed himself a few more moments to think about things, then focused back on what was going around him.

At that time, Starfire awoke and sat up. Raven ran over to her and quietly told her something.

Starfire nodded and started to attack Control Freak with her starbolts. Control Freak pressed more buttons on his remote and Cyborg would use his sonic cannon to counter the starbolts.

Starfire would aim for Control Freak but everytime she got close to hitting him he would either make Cyborg shoot his sonic cannon at her, or she would completely miss him. Cyborg could not do anything at the moment. He was so uncomfortable and couldn't think about anything besides not hurting Starfire. That was extremely difficult because he could not accidently miss. Starfire had stayed in the same place for a long time, so Cyborg yelled out,

"Star! Move around some more! You're an easy target right now!"

Starfire responded by moving around a little more, but not to much because she did not want Control Freak to notice that Raven was going to attack him from the back. She was hit by Cyborgs sonic cannon and was knocked all the way to the ground. She got up instantaneously and started to fight again, this time even harder to make it more of a challenge for Control Freak.

While Cyborg and Starfire were doing their best not to hurt each other, Raven snuck around the side to get closer to Control Freak. Control Freak was completely preoccupied and was not paying much attention to anything besides Cyborg and Starfire.

Control Freak was standing on a huge pile of broken desks and clothes. Therefore, he was easy to sneak up on; Raven sat down near the heap of desks and clothes and silently murmured the words, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Instantly after Raven had spoken those words her eyes started to glow black and energy seemed to radiate from her. What looked like a raven flew towards Control Freaks turned back, Control Freak was completely distracted with Cyborg and Starfire battling it out without trying to hurt one another.

Control Freak was giddy with how well his assignment was going, "Man I should have thought of this before!" He was just about to press another button when he thought of something else, "You Titans think you're sooo awesome and everything but I will win this battle before you can say Galaxy!"

Immediately after he spoke those words something attacked him from the back and fell off the pile of objects. He landed flat on his face, he looked up quickly, and Starfire could see that it looked like Control Freak had broken his nose.

Control Freak didn't quite realize that he had broken his nose, because at the time he was too preoccupied with locating his remote. He frantically searched for it and finally spotted it a couple feet away.

He tried getting up but found that all that prison food really went straight to his gut. He realized that it would be a better idea trying to roll towards his remote. He didn't get very far because Beastboy stepped in his path.

Beastboy looked down at Control Freak and couldn't help but laugh, "Wow, hey guys! Maybe he should start trying to gain "CONTROL" of his weight!"

"Good one." Raven said plainly

Cyborg was still unable to move but slowly but surely, he started to regain control of his body.

Starfire flew down to the ground and picked up Control Freak's remote. She looked at the remote then back up to her teammates, "What should we do with his remote control?"

Cyborg started to move towards the remote Starfire held in her hands, "Keep it, Robin will probably wanna keep it or somethin."

Right as Cyborg had stopped speaking a police van arrived, the van pulled up right next to the huge pile of clothes that attacked Raven earlier. On the passenger side of the van sat a man who was the police commissioner of Jump City.

Cyborg didn't particularly like the commissioner because the man didn't seem to interested in ridding the city of criminals. He did the job adequately but Cyborg thought that someone else would be more 'fit' for the job.

The Commissioner of Jump City's name was Ray Sohn. Commissioner Sohn was about average height, and had dark hair that was receding in the front; he had dark blue eyes, and a large nose. He was handsome and was about 38 years of age. He had a caramel colored skin tone and teeth that were whiter than white. He wore what looked like an expensive suit with shiny Italian shoes. He stepped out of the van when the driver of the van had gotten out.

"Hello, Teen Titans. I am so very glad that you were here helping take down Control Freak." He looked around and asked, "Where is your leader?" Commissioner Sohn had a deep and intimidating voice and his tone of voice was apathetic.

"He is dealing with another issue." Cyborg said

"Oh, I was hoping that I could have spoken with him." Commissioner Sohn said looking at Control Freak

"Well, you could always talk with us!" Beastboy said cheerfully

"No, that's alright. It's not too important."

"Well, if I may ask what's it about?" Raven spoke up

"It's a matter that involves Control Freaks break out." Said Commissioner Sohn

"Have you found more information?" Starfire asked

Commissioner Sohn looked slightly uncomfortable but spoke, "Well it turns out that the guard on duty when Control Freak escaped was a fraud."

Cyborg interrupted, "Yeah, we know that."

Commissioner Sohn looked back at Cyborg and started to scowl, "You didn't let me finish. The man who was under the false alias has been found."

Starfire started to speak excitedly, "Will he be able to provide additional information?"

"That's the problem, he's dead."

"Dead?" Beastboy asked surprised

"Yes. He was found near here actually. A bullet right through the head."

"Do you believe that Control Freak could be behind the murder?" Starfire asked

"There is not any proof that he had but once my men have investigated the scene they'll contact you." Commissioner Sohn looked as if he was eager to leave.

Raven looked back to Control Freak and saw that the young police officer who was trying to put handcuffs on him was having some difficulties. Control Freak was laying on the floor and the cop could not roll him over to put the handcuffs on. The cop was probably new to the force. Raven walked over to them and said,

"Having problems?"

The cop looked up and said, "Uhh, no. I got this."

"Doesn't look like it."

"Alright, I'm having a couple problems. Nothing too big, I got this."

Beastboy looked back at Raven and the police officer talking and he felt somewhat weird about watching Raven actually talking with another person. He watched them for a couple of seconds and then turned back to the conversation between Starfire, Cyborg, and an apathetic sounding Commissioner Sohn.

Raven felt like someone was watching her and looked back over to her other teammates. None of them were looking so Raven turned her attention back to the cop. She watched the cop struggle for a few more moments and then said, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Control Freak was immediately on his back his hands right in the air. "There you go."

"Thanks." The cop looked relieved at the fact that he did not have to flip Control Freak over. He snapped the handcuffs on Control Freaks wrists and then spoke again, "Hey uh..could you..?"

Raven said, "I know what you're going to say. Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

The black energy that leaked from Raven's hands lifted Control Freak to his feet.

"Hey! Watch it that feels weird." Control Freak said throwing a silent temper tantrum.

"Thank you!" The youthful police officer started to half walk half push Control Freak towards the police van.

Raven watched him leave and then headed over to the rest of the team. She walked over just in time to hear the end of the conversation.

"Well now that Control Freak has been taken back into custody I think your work here is done."

Starfire looked around and saw that there still was a huge mess left over from the previous battle. She wondered who would be the one to clean up the mess. She then started to think about who cleaned up all of the messes that they have made. Obviously, someone had to do it or else Jump City would not be such a clean place to live. Starfire thought that maybe they should help out after the battles as well. But what if there was special people that depended on this job so they could feed their families. Starfire thought that she should ask Robin tonight about it. There was not much damage but the inanimate objects turned animate objects turned inanimate objects were everywhere around the mall.

Beastboy murmured a 'That was rude' after the Commissioner was mostly out of earshot

Commissioner Sohn walked over to the police van and got in the passenger's seat. Instead of the youthful cop driving this time, there was another police officer driving. Beastboy recognized the other police officer as a cop that was around when Beastboy had been talking to the mother. Beastboy made awkward eye contact with the driver right before the van pulled away.

The police van went a couple feet then stopped. The passenger side of the vans window rolled down and Commissioner Sohn stuck his head out,

"I forgot to say Thanks. So thanks."

Cyborg said, "It's what we're here for."

Commissioner Sohn nodded, stuck his head back in the window, rolled the window up and the van drove away.

Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beastboy all looked around and then Starfire said, "Let's contact Robin."

Starfire got out her communicator and pressed the 'call' button for Robin. They all waited for Robin to respond but there came no answer.

"Maybe he is still busy dealing with the Warden." Raven suggested

"That is a possibility. Or perhaps he is at the tower, let us leave." Starfire said already flying off towards the tower.

"Y'all heard the girl, let's go." Cyborg said while looking as to where he parked his car.

* * *

Robin sat up instantaneously and realized that that wasn't the smartest idea. His head hurt terribly badly and so Robin lay back down and looked around at his surroundings. He was directly in front of Jump City: House of Corrections. It was dark outside; it was probably around eight at night. The weather was nice but it was starting to get chilly outside. Robin took a couple of deep breaths then put his head up.

He saw that his R-Cycle was right where he had left it. He must have been on the ground for fifteen minutes before he was able to get up again. He checked to see if he had his communicator and saw that he must have landed on it, because the whole screen was cracked straight down the middle.

He got on his R-Cycle and headed towards the tower.

On his way towards the tower, he thought about what had happened to him that had knocked him down. It might have been an attempt at thievery but then again, nothing had been taken out of his belt or anything else. Maybe a ball hit him in the back of the head…but there was no ball around him when he woke up and nobody would play with a ball near a prison. He was almost to the tower when suddenly he felt a weird feeling, almost as if someone where pinching him, and then suddenly Robin started to feel disturbed and annoyed.

He didn't want to know what had happened to him earlier on, all he wanted to do was either go to bed or train. Abruptly, he arrived at the tower. Apparently Robin had been going fast to have gotten to the tower so suddenly.

He got off oh his R-Cycle and took off his helmet. He walked into the tower, got in the elevator, and pressed the button that would take him to the main room. He was in the elevator when he started to get impatient, he thought to himself,

"_Cyborg really should make this sluggish thing go faster"_

Finally, the elevator reached the main floor. Robin got out and saw that his friends were in there. Beastboy, Cyborg, and Starfire were watching a movie. Raven was half reading her latest book and half watching the movie.

Starfire looked up and flew over to Robin, "Robin! It fills me with joy to know that you arrived here safely!" Starfire gave Robin a massive hug

Robin tried to pull away as soon as he could; he was not in the mood to be hugged right now.

"What's the matter? You seem distant." Raven looked around at Robin

"I'm just not in the mood right now. I had a long night." Robin said walking over to the refrigerator.

"Yo Rob what happened to ya? You've been gone for awhile." Cyborg said turning away from the movie. Cyborg didn't get an answer so he added another sentence, "We found out some important info and Control Freak is back in jail."

Robin completely ignored Cyborg and after grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator said, "I'm going to my room."

He walked out of the room and everyone looked at each other. Beastboy then said, "Wonder what's his problem."

Starfire flew back to the couch and said, "I do not know."

* * *

Slade watched Robin interact with his friends for a while, and then after Robin left to his room, and the titans had talked about it he turned off the screens.

Wintergreen walked in with a cup of steaming hot tea. "Tea?"

Slade nodded his head and Wintergreen set the cup of tea on a desk near Slade. Slade had his mask off and was in regular clothing. Wintergreen looked at the screen and saw that Slade had footage of the titan's living room.

"I wasn't aware you had cameras in there. You didn't have them there earlier."

Slade sipped his tea and then replied to Wintergreen, "When Robin was here I planted small bugs on his attire that wouldn't be visible to the naked eye. Once Robin entered the tower the bugs were easily activated and now they are all over the Teen Titans Tower."

"Clever. Have you tested out your other technology?"

Slade looked at Wintergreen and smiled, "It worked just as I thought it would."

"I never had a doubt. The bugs that you planted, were they just camera bugs or audio bugs? Also, when did you find time to make those bugs?"

"Wintergreen, you ask too many questions. They're both, and I found time awhile back I am only starting to use them now."

"I see, hopefully the plan works well and I cannot wait to see the outcome."

"Neither can I."

* * *

**A/N**: Well, I hope everyone liked chapter nine! I tried to make this chapter a little longer and I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I've been really busy with finals and such. Anyways, I hope everyone reviews because I am eager to hear your feedback. Feedback only makes me become a better writter ;)


	10. Recollection

**Chapter 10- Recollection**

**

* * *

**

After walking out of the main room, Robin started to head towards his room. He walked down the hallway and took the elevator to the floor where his room was located. In the elevator, he started to cool down from his earlier frustrations. He did not feel as irritated as before but he still had lingering irritations.

The elevator made a sound that indicated arrival, the doors slid open and Robin blanked out for a moment. He stood there for a couple of seconds and then exited the elevator. The doors closed behind him but Robin did not move away from the elevator. He looked down at the floor and mulled over previous events.

The last thing Robin remembered before blacking out was talking to Warden Temple. Temple talked about things that did not interest Robin. He would attempt to avoid Robins questions and the Wardens behavior was suspicious. The way Temple would over explain things and bring up new topics made it seem as if the Warden did not want him to leave. That was all Robin could remember about talking to Warden Temple. After that, Robin remembered walking out of the building and that he was heading towards his R-Cycle.

His recollection of previous events ended there. Robin could not remember what happened next. He tried as hard as he could but all he could remember was being hit in the head. This was going to bother him until he found out what had happened. Maybe he would go back to the prison and ask if anyone had seen anything out of the ordinary. Somebody would have had to seen something; it was a big place and the chances of someone not noticing anything would be slim to none.

For now, visiting the prison will have to be Robins best bet to finding out what went down earlier. Robin looked back up and started heading towards his room. He walked down to the end of the hallway and turned to the right. On the right side of the hallway was his new bedroom. He moved to this room after defeating the Brotherhood of Evil. He hadn't really wanted to move to the new room but his friends insisted that he moved to the newest room.

The door quickly slid open and Robin stepped into his room. His room wasn't very decorated the walls were a blank white. His bed was in the corner of the room, the covers had been bunched up at the bottom of the bed from his last dream. There was a desk in his room covered with some of his weapons, there was a large window looking out to Jump City Bay. Along with the spacious room, there was a privet bathroom and a walk in closet. The only thing he had in his closet were a couple of uniforms hanging up along with his shoes and other materials, he also had a dresser but the only things in there were a couple of civilian clothes, which Robin had probably outgrown.

It seemed like forever ago that he had not been in his costume; ever since he had left to work with the Titans, it didn't seem necessary for Robin to own any regular clothing. The world didn't need Dick Grayson as much as it needed Robin. All Dick Grayson was to the world was the ward of the billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. However, Robin was different; he could actually make a difference when in his Robin costume. Robin thought about the last time he had worn regular clothing. It must have been when Robin traveled home a couple years ago to pick up more of his belongings and to visit people there. It had defiantly been awhile since Dick Grayson had shown his face.

Robin went into his bathroom and looked in the mirror. He sighed and took off his mask and saw that he had circles under his eyes. He sighed again and then rinsed his face with some freezing cold water. He took a sip from his water bottle and then he stripped off his uniform and threw it near his laundry basket. He was standing in his boxers about to brush his teeth when someone knocked on the door.

He was about to answer it when he remembered he did not have his mask on. He put his mask on and headed to the door. He opened the door and looked outside. There wasn't anyone outside of his door, Robin looked down the hall and saw no one.

Confused, Robin closed the door and went back to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and then he walked over to his bed. He laid down and closed his eyes, he attempted to sleep but to no avail. He tossed and turned and finally fell asleep after a hour of struggling to sleep.

* * *

Warden Temple sat in his office, drinking some wine, and thinking about what had happened to him in the past day.

First, he had destroyed his perfect record of not having a single escape. Second, he had been forced to deal with a monster. Jump City: House of Corrections didn't deal with too many of the super criminals but it did have its fair share of them. Warden Walter Temple's day had started out like any other day.

Walter Temple woke up, ate his wife's delicious blueberry pancakes, and spent some time with his children before heading off to work. He had a bit of car trouble but was able to make it to work safely, the traffic was as bad as it always was, however the weather had been good so far.

Warden Temple parked in his reserved parking space and headed inside of the building. He was almost to his office when his receptionist stopped him.

She spoke loudly, "Mornin, You have to decide who's gonna watch the lower security inmates. The guy who was supposed to do it called in sick. There's this new guard though and he volunteered."

"Well then let him do it. I'm sure it doesn't take too much talent to watch over criminals like Control Freak. Give the guard keys and tell him not to talk to the inmates."

"Sure thing. Wanna know the guards information?"

"No, I'm sure this guy will do fine. Is this his first job?"

"Uh, no. He's done a lot of security work and it says on his file that he transferred here from Blackgate Penitentiaryin Gotham City."

"Hmm, that's a big move. I'm sure if he can handle inmates from there, he can handle a couple of low security inmates." He started to walk towards his office when he asked, "Have we figured out why those cameras aren't working?"

"Nope."

"Oh, well get someone on it right away."

She looked back at her computer and said, "Right away." After the Warden left to his office, she clicked on a tab and started to finish her previous solitaire game.

The Warden walked into his office and sat at his desk. He allowed himself to close his eyes for a moment before starting out a report he forgot to fill out the previous night. He had been working for a while before he stopped to take a break. He had become hungry so he had his receptionist run out and get him a sandwich.

He waited for her to return, but when she did not return after an hour, he got up from his seat and started to walk around. He started walking around the medical area of the prison and was pleased to see that not many inmates were located there. He said hello to his medical staff and they returned the Wardens cheerful greetings.

Next, the Warden decided he would check up on the more high-security inmates. Each one of the inmates had specialized cells designed to keep them stable and locked up. Passing each cell, he recognized many including: Ding Dong Daddy, Gizmo, Phobia, Separated Man, Warp, a few H.I.V.E agents, and some members of the Brotherhood of Evil. The security cameras were working perfectly so not much supervision was required. The few people he passed in the hallways he politely nodded his head and walked on by.

The last place Warden Temple headed off to before returning to his office was the wing that held the low-security inmates. He arrived there and to his surprise, there was no one around guarding. However, he finally located someone and it turned out to be a guard sitting in a chair fast asleep. He was distraught and filled with rage. He awoke the slumbering guard and asked him what had happened.

After the guard told his tale, Warden Temple roared with anger and fired the guard right on the spot. He went to see if anyone had been missing and noticed that Control Freak wasn't in his cell. The Warden started to freak out and half-ran half-walked back to his office to alert the Teen Titans that there had been an escape.

It was embarrassing for Warden Temple having to meet the Teen Titans that way. After they had left, Warden Temple went back to his office. He sat there depressed facing the window when someone entered his office.

Upset and not wanting to see anyone the Warden spoke to tell them to go away, "Go away, I am in no mood to.." The Warden turned around and saw who had entered his office. He gasped and sat in his chair.

"Hello."

Warden Temple couldn't believe that the person who stood in front of him was the deadly mercenary Slade. He was stunned and was slightly terrified.

"Well I see that you do not want to talk so I will speak." Slade walked closer to The Wardens desk and picked up a picture, "I see you're a family man. You wouldn't want your family to be harmed would you?"

"Wh-what are you doing here?" stuttered Warden Temple

"I am here simply to insure that you do not interfere with my plans. You see, I have immense plans, which require a certain boy wonder, I want you to turn off any camera you have that has access to view the front of your building."

The Warden just looked at Slade petrified and did not speak, Slade just ignored the Wardens expressions and said, "If you don't I will make sure that your family will pay the unfortunate price for your mistake."

Silently the Warden pressed a button under his desk away from view. Slade noticed this and decided to exit, "Hopefully, you make the right decision." The Warden blinked and when he reopened his eyes, Slade was gone. He started to freak out and eventually someone came bursting into his office.

It was a couple employees and they all looked around, "Is there anything you needed?"

"Turn the front cameras off, right now."

One of the employees scratched his head and then said, "Um, okay."

They left and the Warden called his family. After speaking to every member of his family, he hung up and turned back to his computer. That was when Robin entered his office.

The Warden looked up and stopped typing immediately at the sight of Robin "Can I help you with anything else?"

"Yeah, I think you may be able to."

"Well, what is it? Would you care for something to drink, because I can get Sherry in here with something?"

Robin replied with "No, I'm fine. I was wondering if you could tell me why you didn't bother to know the guards name you placed to be in charge of the low-security inmates."

"Oh well, I was busy this morning. I had a lot to do and I was very distracted. The traffic was horrible, I mean at one point I had to turn off my engine because I stayed in one place for twenty minutes at least. Imagine that!"

Robin looked at the Warden and said, "Are you feeling all right?"

"I am feeling absolutely wonderful! I was wondering if you would like to help me finish something, I've been stuck on this one item. If anyone could help me it would be you."

"Listen, I have to go but I will come back to talk to you when you're feeling a little less abnormal."

Robin was about to walk out of the office when the Warden yelled, "Wait! I would like to know if you'd like to discuss this issue a little longer."

"I have to get back to my team. I'll be seeing you."

With that, Robin exited the Wardens office. After he was gone, the warden whispered, "I hope so." He took out a bottle of wine, started to drink it, started to feel horrible, and just thinking about how he had assisted in doing something terrible.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I know that this chapter was short but I am just happy that I finished a chapter before I leave to visit my family. I noticed that as I progress with this story I am starting to write the chapters longer. Funny, I feel like it's been forever from when I first started writing on here. I apologize if this chapter wasn't too exciting but I thought the Warden should get some time in the spotlight. And with that, I bid you all ado until the new year.


	11. Anticipation

**Chapter 11- Anticipation **

* * *

After Robin had left the room, Starfire found that she was unable to concentrate on the movie she had previously been watching. Her mind was in a completely different place then on the drama between the two main characters. She wondered how things had gone for Robin when he talked to the warden. He was gone for a long time so surely he must have gotten additional information. She had wanted to tell Robin of their success but he had left the room so suddenly and so hastily, she had not been able to say much of anything. She glanced over at her friends and saw that the only one whose eyes were not glued to the TV was Raven. She sighed and started to fiddle with the fringes on a pillow.

A couple minutes had passed when unexpectedly the TV screen went blank. Startled by the lack of noise Starfire looked up to see Beastboy throwing a fit.

"Of course, of course this happens right at that moment! They always frikin do!" Beastboy whined

Cyborg readied himself to get off the couch before he did he said, "Well let's see if I can find out what's goin' on."

Before he was able to stand up an image replaced the blank TV screen. The image looked like it was streaming but after a couple of seconds the image cleared up. The four titans saw that the person responsible for interrupting their movie was the one and only Slade.

Raven reluctantly looked up at the screen and spoke in a calm voice, "What do you want?"

Slade glared down at the four Teen Titans and said, "I simply wanted to exchange a few hellos."

Irritated, Beastboy stood up and spoke, "Couldn't you have waited till tomorrow? We were in the middle of something."

Slade ignored Beastboy completely and began to speak, "I'm back from my extended vacation and I am quite ready to begin where we left off." Slade paused for a moment to take in their slightly shocked expressions, "I'm confident that your leader told you that but I…"

Catching on quickly, Cyborg cut short Slade's sentence by saying, "How would Robin know about this before us? He'd tell us right away if you even sent out a Sladebot in Iceland."

Slade chuckled, "Maybe you should confront Robin regarding my return before you boast about such things."

No one knew what to say after that. Cyborg scowled at Slade but elected to stay quiet hoping that Slade would just give his lecture and leave them alone. Beastboy wasn't as angry but he still scowled and Starfire looked down at the floor. They were all thinking about the same thing, but nobody wanted to say anything. Slightly concerned, Raven looked over at her teammates.

Beastboy saw that no one would say anything so he loudly spoke, "We believe in Robin, okay? We don't need you to tell us what to do. This is getting old man so could you just like leave us alone?"

Slade was slightly surprised that Beastboy stood up to him. Slade slightly shrugged and said, "For now, Goodbye Titans."

And with that, the screen went blank and the movie resumed where they had left off. Beastboy found the remote and pressed 'pause'. He looked over at everyone, made eye contact with only Cyborg and Raven, then sat back down.

"So uh, what do you guys think we should do?"

Raven stood up, "What else would we do? We'll ask Robin about it."

Starfire looked at Cyborg, then spoke, "We should wait until the morning to confront Robin. His mood when he returned home was very upset and I do not think that he will want to speak with us." Starfire then left the room and after telling everyone goodnight went straight to her room.

"I hope Star's okay." Beastboy said dejectedly

"Yeah….I think we should stay aware of what's happening because honestly, I feel closer to you guys than ever now that we have been through so much, y'know? I don't wanna see it get all complicated again." Cyborg said

"We're teenage superheroes, there's bound to be complications…..However, I do agree with you. I think that we should make sure nothing gets out of hand." Raven responded

Cyborg nodded but didn't verbally respond. Beastboy saw this as a chance to lighten the mood, "Who needs dramatic romantic comedies when you live with a whole bunch of superheroes?" He said referring to the movie that had been interrupted.

He laughed lightly but when he didn't get a reply besides a shaking head from Raven he sat back down and pressed 'play' on the remote.

* * *

After a restless sleep, Robin awoke in the middle of the night. He looked over at the clock. It read 2:43 am. He sighed and rubbed his eyes; he sat up in his bed and slowly put his legs over the side of the bed. For a moment, he rested his elbows on his thighs and rubbed his head. After a little bit he stood up and stumbled towards the bathroom.

After using the bathroom, he came back into his room and decided he wanted something to eat. He opened the door and walked to the elevator. He entered it and in only a few moments arrived in the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door and gazed at what food he could eat. He was digging in the bottom draw of the refrigerator when he when the sound of someone entering the main room startled him. He was already crouched down when the person had entered the room and not wanting to speak to anyone, he stayed quiet.

It turned out to Beastboy sleepily looking around for something near the couch. Robin stood up and closed the refrigerator door.

Beastboy turned around and saw Robin. Tired, Beastboy didn't think anything of it and said, "Hey dude."

Robin nodded and then Beastboy became a hundred percent aware of whom he was talking too. "Hey, I gotta question for you."

"Ask me tomorrow, I'm tired." Robin headed for the door and right before he exited the room Beastboy asked his question

"Did you know about Slade being back?"

Robin stopped right in his tracks took a deep breath then turned around, "We'll talk about this in the morning."

Aggravated Beastboy said, "It's basically morning and you can't just," He couldn't finish his sentence because Robin just walked right out of the room, "Oh whatever." He trudged back to his room.

Morning came and everyone was in the main room, apart from Robin who was working out. Eventually, Robin came into the room while everyone was eating breakfast. He sat down at the table, looked at all of his friends and said, "I know I wasn't too pleasant the other night and I'm sorry if I hurt any of your feelings."

Starfire looked at all of her friends for confirmation before looking Robin straight in the eye and said, "We forgive you, however..."

"I don't mean to interrupt you Star but I already know what you're going to say. Beastboy asked me earlier." They all waited in anticipation for Robin to finish his sentence, "I did know about Slade being back."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Raven asked

"Well I was going to I just got caught up with that prison break and I..." Robin noticed the unconvinced expressions on his friends faces, "Look I know that's no excuse but I promise you I was going to tell you guys quickly after I first heard."

Cyborg looked at the clock then said to Robin, "All right we forgive you for not telling us." Robin smiled but before he could speak, Cyborg continued a smile appearing on his face, "But, since you didn't tell us, no training for anyone today or tomorrow." Cyborg smiled and when Robin nodded his head, he laughed, stood up, and put his dishes in the sink, then sat down and turned on the TV.

"Well I think I'm gonna go..." Robin started

Beastboy finished his sentence by saying, "Sit on the couch and watch some TV."

Starfire smiled and said, "Yes, you should relax with us. I can tell you all about our successful day."

Raven stood up from the table and said, "I'm going to get something, be right back."

Starfire and Robin sat on the couch and Starfire began to tell Robin about their previous day. She told him all about their battle with Control Freak. Robin asked her some questions but other than that, he didn't say much. Eventually, Starfire's story ended and she asked him about his day after he went to talk to the Warden. Robin didn't want to worry Starfire about anything so he just told her that he didn't find out anything, he left out the getting knocked out part out completely.

For the rest of the day, they all hung out watching TV and having a great time.

Their good time ended when every single one of the lights turned off with the exception of the television screen.

* * *

**A/N: W**ell, let me begin with saying sorry for not writing in awhile. I know this chapter was short as well as dull but I'll work on making things more exciting. Let me know what you guys think and if you have any ideas let me know(:

On an unrelated note, have any of you been watching that show Young Justice? If not, you should definitely check it out, it's a great show and the animation is fantastic!


	12. In Charge

**Chapter 12- In Charge**

**

* * *

**

It was dark. It was a very disturbing darkness. It was difficult to see much of anything apart from the dim screen of the television. Everyone had remained calm and had stayed quiet for a couple of minutes.

Starfire was sitting next to Robin when the lights turned off. She curiously asked to no one in particular, "Should we go see what happened?"

Robin, in the pit of his stomach, knew almost automatically, what was going on. He sat there holding his breath just waiting for it to happen. Starfire noticed that Robin had become tense and she simply put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Cyborg got up and stumbled around in the dark before his eye adjusted and he could see again.

Robin took a deep breath and spoke, "Just wait."

Cyborg turned around to face Robin and said, "For what?"

Raven, who had been sitting at the table, said, "There's a reason why only the TV was left on. The back-up generators should've come on almost immediately but as you can all see they have not."

Beastboy was sitting on the floor and turned his head towards Raven's voice, "Yeah, so?"

"So, maybe somebody wants something."

The TV showed a picture of Jump City's central park and after a couple of seconds, the picture turned red. The picture of the park remained on the screen for only about 10 seconds before disappearing. The lights turned back on and everyone flinched from the sudden light but nothing else happened. Robin thought he knew what was about to happen, but for once, he was glad he was wrong. He sighed with relief and his friend looked at him in confusion.

Annoyed with the staring, Robin decided to speak, "What?"

They all looked away and feeling awkward Cyborg said, "So uh whatd'ya guys think that was for?"

Beastboy looked over at Robin, "Robin seemed like he knew what was going down before we did."

Robin felt a sudden pinch but ignored it and spoke, "I thought I did. Obviously, we should check out the park. See if everything's okay. I'll stay here just in case; call me in case of emergency."

"Should someone else stay behind as well?" asked Starfire

Robin got off the couch, "I don't think that's necessary."

"Why can't just one person go and the rest of us stay here?" questioned Beastboy

"Because I said so." Robin said casually

Raven shrugged and said, "Fine, let's go."

Beastboy, bothered by Robin, said, "Well sure, next time though I call staying home."

"If it's nothing too important, why not?" Robin replied

Cyborg watched Robin for a moment then Cyborg started to walk out the door. The rest of the team followed out the door, Starfire asked one more time if someone should stay home and Robin told her no.

Robin felt slightly more relaxed after the all had left. He didn't understand why but he was actually relieved after they had left. Robin hadn't felt uncomfortable hanging out with his friends beforehand but now that he thought about it he realized he felt overwhelmed the whole time. Robin decided he shouldn't think too much about things or else everything would become more confusing.

Suddenly, Robin craved something, but he could not think of what he was craving. It was a familiar crave but somehow Robin couldn't put his finger on it. He walked over to the fridge and opened it; nothing looked appealing. Robin decided what he was craving was not food.

He walked throughout the Tower but nothing interested him. He was just about to give up finding what his crave was when he saw his R-Cycle. He realized that it was a possibility that what he craved could be outside, waiting for him. He took out his communicator and set it down on one of Cyborgs various tool cabinets.

He rushed over to his motorcycle, put his helmet on, and raced out of the garage. Outside of the Tower Robin felt the wind against his face and the feeling of freedom coursed through his veins.

He realized he should probably pick a place to head, but the feeling of not knowing tantalized him. He gave in to his logical side and decided he should head to the pier. He adjusted his course and avoided the park area completely.

He was completely unaware of the speed he was going, but he didn't care. To have moments like this was unusual for Robin. For once, he had time to himself to have a great time and not care about what was going around him. Ever since he had come to Jump City, he hadn't really had a day to relax like he used to in the old days.

He arrived at the pier and he stopped his motorcycle and got off. He chose an area away from where any people would be. He made sure that his R-Cycle wouldn't fall and sat down near the edge of the ledge. He sat down and swung his legs over the ledge. He sat there for a couple seconds admiring the sunset when he laid back with his legs still over the ledge.

* * *

Back at the Tower, Starfire was pacing in the living room; they had gotten back from the park with no news to share with Robin, when they looked around they had all noticed that Robin was not home. Frustrated that Robin had left Cyborg called his communicator, getting no answer Cyborg checked Robin's location. It said on the computer that Robin was in the garage.

Cyborg told Beastboy to go check the garage and when he did, all he saw was Robin's communicator and a missing R-Cycle. When he shared the news with the group, everyone had talked about looking for him in the city. Raven had shot that idea down after telling everyone that when Robin wanted to come back, he would.

They all spent time in the living room when Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy decided to head to bed. Starfire stayed in the living room waiting for Robin to return home.

_Why would he not check in?_Starfire asked herself. _Is this why he did not want to come? Did he want to be alone?_

Beastboy came into the main room and noticed Starfire's expression. "Hey you okay?" he asked

Starfire did not respond and so Beastboy repeated, "You okay? Star? Hello?"

Starfire looked up at Beastboy and said, "Of course."

Beastboy smiled and walked towards the kitchen. Starfire spoke again, "When do you think Robin will be home? He has been gone for a long time."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon. You really should head to bed."

"I will shortly."

"Well if you're still up when he gets back tell him I said he's a jerk for not calling in, 'Kay?"

Starfire watched Beastboy begin to leave and said, "I will?"

Beastboy left and Starfire turned on the TV for some entertainment. She flipped through the channels and finally settled on watching a cooking show. She started to relax and eventually she fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Robin sighed, closed his eyes, and starting thinking deeply. He heard something but ignored it and continued to be content. He heard something again and annoyed that something was interrupting his peace, he snapped his eyes open and he looked around and found out it was dark out. He must have lost track of time. He sat up and turned his back.

"Hello?"

He didn't receive a response so he stood up and looked around. A cool breeze made Robin get goose bumps. He looked up towards the roof but saw no one.

"Where's your friends?" a voice asked

Robin recognized the voice. "Where are you?" he asked

"Right here." A figure stepped out of the shadows and Robin could finally see the figure. He jumped down from one of the roofs with a loud thud.

Ignoring the urge to yell at Speedy to be quieter when dropping down, he said, "Way to be a creeper Roy. What're you doing in Jump anyway?"

"Hey, I'm not the one hanging out by himself. Well anyways, I got bored, was in the area with the big guy, and thought I would say to my old pal that never responds to messages."

Robin chuckled, "Maybe I would reply if you stopped sending me messages of bands you know I don't like."

"Thought that counts. Where's your team?" Speedy walked over to Robins R-Cycle and started admiring it.

"Uh, home? I don't know." Robin rubbed his masked eyes and put his hands on his temples.

"Shame, I was hoping to say hello to your friend Starfire. I heard things have been boring since The Brotherhood of Evil." Speedy said looking at the clear water.

Robin glared at Speedy before speaking, "It has been, basically all we get anymore are breakout clean-ups or dull bank robbing attempts. There's been promising of something else happening but I don't know."

Speedy smiled but then took on a more solemn expression, "That sucks man. Do you ever miss working with...?"

Robin cut him off, "No not really, it's nice to be in charge for once but I'll tell you what I do miss. The challenges of living in Gotham, I haven't had a really good challenge in a long time."

"Isn't it nice not to having to stay out all night every night and just being lazy?" Speedy walked over towards Robin and waited for an answer.

"Sure, for like a week."

Speedy noticed the tedium in Robin's voice but before he could say anything his main communicator went off, "Ah crap, I gotta run GA's calling."

"Later."

Robin watched Speedy leave. He turned to look at the water, he heard something again and assuming it was Speedy he asked, "Forget something?"

He did not get a response so he decided to turn around. Robin turned to see a strange weapon pointed directly at his body and he immediately felt the blood drain from his face.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I am sorry my chapters are short but I hope you liked it. I thought that I could stop with the disclaimers at the top but don't forget that I do not own Teen Titans. I spent a lot of time this week in planning the story out; I'll probably start posting every two weeks instead of every Sunday. That way my chapters will be longer and better(: Remember reviews make my day so please, review and tell me what you liked or didn't like. Thank you(:


	13. Gone Wrong

**A/N: **Single cuss word, shouldn't be too horrible.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13- Gone Wrong

* * *

Robin watched Speedy leave. He turned to look at the water, he heard something again and assuming it was Speedy he asked, "Forget something?"

He did not get a response so he decided to turn around. Robin turned to see a strange weapon pointed directly at his body and he felt the blood drain from his face.

Robin gulped, and looked at the person pointing the weapon towards him. He made eye contact with a single grey eye and it felt like his heart stopped beating. They continued to stare each other down for a couple of minutes. Robin fidgeted and then Robin began to raise his hand towards his utility belt but once Slade shook his head slightly he stopped.

"When did you get so skittish Robin?"

Robin scowled but did not know what to say; eventually he came up with a response, "When did you get so insecure that you had to point a weapon at my face just to talk with me?"

"You mean this?" He gestured towards the weapon; Robin took the time to examine the weapon. He recognized the company logo, LexCorp.

Slade continued, "No need to worry; this is only but a prototype."

Robin tensed as he recognized the similarity between that weapon and the one he had dreamt about numerous times. Robin now regretted his decision to leave behind his communicator.

"Stolen I bet." Robin murmured, as a response Slade only glared, Robin spoke loudly, "What is it that you want?"

"I wish to make a point. So tell me, why aren't your friends around?"

Robin wondered why that same question had been asked twice within an hour of each other. "Not here."

"And why is that?" Slade said but not once did he lower the weapon from Robin's body.

Robin twitched because he felt as if he had bit by an insect, "Just because I lead the team does not mean that they always have to be around me, I'm sure they can take care of themselves for a day."

"Are you saying that you do not want your friends around?"

Getting more and more upset, Robin tried to think straight. He took a deep breath, afraid to say something he did not mean he gave a short answer, "Not 24/7."

Robin could see Slade begin to lower the weapon, he stood there just waiting for the perfect moment. Eventually, his moment came. Slade looked away for only a second and that was all the time Robin needed. Robin swept his legs out in a broad, graceful way, connecting with Slades kneecap, which threw Slade temporarily off balance. Robin reached for the weapon in Slades hand but Slade intercepted his reach.

Slade placed the weapon behind him and he attempted to place an uppercut towards Robin's face; Robin blocked the punch but was pushed back closer towards the water. Robin glanced at the edge of the pier nervously but then focused back onto the fight.

Robin faked a punch and reached again for the weapon. Slade saw Robin's true intentions prior and twisted Robin's arm, he leaned onto his knee and flipped Robin over onto Robin's back.

As Robin was panting, Slade leaned down closer to Robin and said in a calm voice, "Had enough?"

Robin squirmed and scowled at him but Slade did not react. He stood up and picked up the weapon. Slowly, Slade started to gain distance but stopped about twenty feet away. He watched as Robin swayed slightly but he finally managed to support himself. Robin charged towards Slade with a frustrated cry.

After breaking into a run, Robin gained enough momentum to kick Slade in the throat by jumping high into the air. The expertly aimed kick almost made the desired target but because Slade swiftly sidestepped, Robin landed a few feet away from Slade. Robin lunged again and he quickly delivered a kick towards Slade. Slade caught his foot; Robin pulled away from his grip and spun away.

They both stood there with not much distance between them, eyeing each other with ferocity. Robin noticed his surroundings and saw that they were near the side of one of the piers storage houses high wall.

Robin's muscular, but thin arm came in contact and connected with Slade's mask. Robin attempted a shovel hook only to have his forearm snatched and receiving an uppercut to the stomach all simultaneously.

He dropped down to the ground and took a deep breath. Slade sidestepped and for a second time, began walking off. Robin lunged towards Slade, pushing off with his back foot. Robin aimed a punch towards Slade with the opposite arm of the leg he had used to push off the ground. The pose Robin attacked in resembled that of Superman's famous pose.

He tackled Slade to the ground, Robin spotted the prototype, grabbed the LexCorp prototype and ran.

Ha grabbed his grapple hook and grappled up onto the high pier storage house, leaving his R-Cycle with Slade. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop and seemed to be heading downtown. He begun to feel anxious and felt a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Far away, Robin could hear sirens but ignored it and kept running. He heard someone behind him and he ran faster, or rather leapt from rooftop to rooftop.

Something made contact with Robin's back; it pushed him close to the edge of the current rooftop Robin. Robin, sensing a feeling of déjà vu, smirked and turned around. He expected to see Slade but instead saw no one. Puzzled, Robin continued to leap. He felt it again and this time it did knock him off the side of the building. He panicked but quickly grabbed his grappling hook and fired it off, in hopes of it sticking.

Robin continued to fall but stopped once he felt his grapple gun grapple onto something ahead. He hung there on the line and saw that he was only a few feet from the ground. He cut the line and landed swiftly on the ground.

Suddenly, a bunch of cop cars surrounded him. He looked at the stolen prototype in his hand then back at the cops. Then he muttered a simple word, "Shit."

* * *

Awoken suddenly by the sound of their blaring alert going off, Starfire sat up on the couch. She cautiously walked over to the main monitor and shut off the alarm. She looked at what had been the cause of alert. On the screen, she saw that a guard had discovered one of the prototypes have been stolen at a company called LexCorp. She looked perplexed when she glanced at the time.

It was late, the clock read in bright green numbers _12:45. _She didn't see any of her friends, she supposed she would go wake them up. Hesitantly, she made her way towards the door. Cyborg walked in at that moment and she squealed in surprise.

"Oh Cyborg, I was not sure if anyone else was up."

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah." Cyborg yawned, "I wake up pretty easily. Plus the alarm is programmed into my hard drive so it'd be kinda hard not to wake up."

Starfire rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and suggested, "I will awake Raven if you awake Beastboy."

Just then, Raven and Beastboy walked in. Beastboy sleepily asked, "Whassit?"

"A LexCorp prototype has been stolen." replied Starfire helpfully.

Raven didn't appear lethargic, and asked, "Are we going to look for the guy who stole the prototype or talk to the security?"

Everyone looked at the second in command; Cyborg stared back and said, "Let's go to...Where did you say it was stolen from?"

"LexCorp." Repeated Starfire

"Let's head there first."

* * *

They arrived shortly to a tall building with massive letters on the top spelling out LexCorp. They walked into the double doors and saw a couple of police officers filling out a couple of forms. They walked up to a man they presumed to be in charge.

"Are you in charge here?" asked Raven

The man looked at them, "Yes, I am. May I ask who you children are?"

"The Teen Titans." Responded Beastboy proudly

"Cute." The man said curtly

"Did you have any surveillance videos we can watch so we can capture the guy who did this?" asked Beastboy

"It's already been taken care of. They found him." The man said irritated

"Awesome, let's go to bed." Beastboy said yawning

Curiously, Starfire asked the man, "Where are they taking the perpetrator?"

Cyborg answered for the man that ignored her, "Probably to the house of corrections."

Starfire looked at Cyborg and Cyborg sighed. "Let's go to the prison." he paused, "Again."

They arrived after a half hour drive. They pulled up and everyone made a motion to get out of the car, aside from Beastboy who volunteered to watch the car. Cyborg gave Beastboy a short list of things not to do while they were gone and then they ascended into the building.

Starfire, who had a special interest in the person who stole the prototype, asked about the criminal.

The receptionist gave a heartrending glance towards them all and said, "He's just right around the corner in cell one-fifty two."

Raven responded, "Thanks."

They walked over to the cell, they had a guard unlock the door and they each walked in. They definitely were not prepared to see their leader sitting there. He glanced up and witnessed their shocked as well as disappointed expressions. Even Raven, who had been emotionless the whole night, had a look of disapproval etched into her pale features.

He offered a simple explanation, "I didn't do it."

* * *

Robin had attempted to explain why he had been caught with a stolen prototype, but something had blocked him from what had actually happened. He had tried to tell his team that Slade and he had been speaking with one another but they had not believed him.

"I just don't think something like that would happen." Cyborg said scratching his head.

Raven responded to Robin's claims next, "It's convenient that Slade comes around just in time to see you steal."

Robin silently growled and said, "Look, you guys probably don't believe me but Star does," He glanced and the silent Starfire, "Right? You know I wouldn't do this."

Starfire looked at him, "I believe it could be a possibility, but," Starfire was at a loss of words, It was evident to everyone but she attempted to continue anyways, "What…can we do? You have been caught…red handed."

"I just have to disappear for awhile. Go on the down low."

"How do you suppose to do that?" Raven asked

Robin smirked and said, "It'll be easy. I could leave right now if I absolutely had to."

Cyborg looked around at his cell then at Robin, "How?"

"Watch."

Starfire grimaced, "Will we get in trouble?"

Robin stopped smiling and said quietly, "Yes."

Cyborg had a thoughtful expression, "I don't think we should do this."

"We'll only have to lay low for a little bit. We catch Slade and I can be proven innocent." Robin said

Raven gave a look of doubtfulness but then said, "So how're going to do this?"

* * *

Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg walked out minutes later. Cyborg and Raven kept a cool expression, however Starfire, on the other hand, looked upset. They passed the receptionist and she gave a pitiful smile to the three Teen Titans. Starfire held her breath hoping that this would work.

Starfire had been the one to distract the guards currently watching them all. With them distracted, Robin had crept out behind Cyborgs broad body. He had then disappeared. No one had seen him go anywhere. One second he was there the next he was not. After walking out, Cyborg and Raven went and took Starfire. The guards watched Starfire leave, she waved, and pretended to act as normal as possible.

They had just made it to the car when the alarms went off. They rushed into the car, Robin sat in the passenger seat, and he smiled and asked, "What took you so long?"

Cyborg barely allotted time for everyone to put his or her seatbelts on before taking off down the road.

"Can you camouflage the car, there's a safe house I have over on Kyle and Drake that we can use."

Cyborg said, "Of course! You think I would let my baby not have camouflage mode. I'm insulted."

Robin could feel the whole being stared into the back of his neck from Beastboy. He had been upset with the update and was very cross with Robin. Robin turned around and asked, "What?"

"It's funny that you have a safe house, which you forgot to mention to us." He replied

"Look it's not that I don't trust you…"

Beastboy cut him off, "You know what man? I do not care to hear excuses. You don't trust us; if you did we'd know your secret I.D."

Robin did not know what to say. Therefore, he just kept quiet. The ride was a silent one. No one said anything and Beastboy continued to glare at the back of Robin's neck. He was severely ticked off, first he ends up in jail and then they find out about his little safe house? What did he need to be safe from, was there any doubt that the team wouldn't fight for him? He sighed and began to stare out the window.

They passed a small apartment complex and Robin said, "Stop here." His words pierced the silence and they all looked out the window.

Cyborg parked the car and they all hurried into the building. Robin typed in a code and walked inside. On the outside, the building looked normal but the interior was nice. There were computers lined along the walls and there was a kitchen and living room. The kitchen was separate from the living room but overall it seemed like an open environment. Beastboy sat down on the couch with a 'humph'.

Robin saw his friend's reluctance to enter the building so he smiled and held his arms out. "Welcome!" he said.

They sat on the couch and Robin sighed, hoping that they would make themselves slightly more comfortable. He entered the kitchen and his teammates began to whisper. Unaware that Robin could hear them speak they whispered amongst themselves.

Starfire spoke first, "I do not believe we made the right decision."

They nodded but Raven said, "We need to be aware that we don't really know Robin." She emphasized the word 'know'.

Cyborg asked, "Don't you know about him from your visit in his mind?"

Raven sighed and looked directly at Cyborg, "Robin and I agreed on a mind sweep. I do not know much aside from a few brief images."

Beastboy scoffed, "Convenient!"

Starfire asked, "What do you mean?"

Beastboy replied without hesitation, "We don't know anything about his life outside of the Titans and once one of actually does know something, he convinces them to forget about it completely. And the funny part is, they do! He is a talker that's what he does. "

Cyborg looked over by the swinging kitchen door and saw no one, he said, "You're quick to turn on Robin. Why?"

Beastboy sighed and said, "I don't know. It's always bothered me that we don't know Robin's secret identity. We're supposed to trust a guy we don't know. Everyone knows our identities because we're obvious. Robin could talk the mask off and disappear in a crowd and nobody would look at him twice. It's just…" He trailed off

Raven finished for him, "Not fair?"

Beastboy looked up with sad eyes and said, "Yeah."

Cyborg whispered, "Should we ask him to step down as leader?"

Robin expected objections, but he heard none. He could not believe they were discussing this. It's as if everything that inevitably would have gone wrong, went horribly wrong that night. Robin knew that this was coming, his team should've been curious from the start it shouldn't be unexpected but Robin couldn't help but feel lost.

Beastboy spoke, "What's sad is Slade probably knows more about Robin then we do."

Robin had heard enough; he looked at the back door in the kitchen then back at his towards the living room. He was so tempted to leave, in the end he decided to stay until they confronted him.

* * *

**A/N:** See that one little cuss word was not so bad (: Oooooo, an update on a Friday night! Yeah, I know being grounded...in short it blows. I hope you people enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. Leave me some feedback, it always brightens/makes my day (: So I would like to finish this story relatively soon but who knows. I might start writing under the _Young Justice _category. Maybe. Anyways, See y'all in two weeks


	14. Lost

**Chapter 14- Lost**

* * *

After hearing the negitve talking of his team mates, Robin remained in the kitchen for a few moments more. Quietly, he said, "Way to go Grayson."

His mind began to wonder, and soon, Robin considered telling his team everything. He wondered what consequences would occur; would they trust him more now that they knew his secret? Would they be capable of keeping the secret safe? How would it affect everyone back in Gotham? All of these questions came to mind when he considered telling them.

Stress overcame Robin and soon, everything felt uncomfortable, his gloves, his cape, even his utility belt. Uncomfortable, he took off his cape and set it on the back of a chair.

He began walking towards the door when he noticed something. There, on the back of his cape, was what looked like a locator's bug. Upset, he crushed the bug and threw it on the counter. He ran into the living room. Startled by Robin's sudden entrance, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy turned around.

He began talking, trying to ignore the fact that they didn't trust him, "We need to leave. Someone planted a bug."

Beastboy sourly said, "Well I'm not leaving. I didn't do a thing."

Robin desperately looked at Beastboy, "Yes, I know but—"

"We feel it is right that we face the consequences of our actions." Starfire interrupted

He looked at Raven and Cyborg and they both remained silent. "Unbelievable. Do you think that the police will go easy on you? Because I'm sure they won't." Robin practically spat out.

Raven, in a calm voice, said, "And they'll go easier on us if we continue to run? I don't think you see this from our point of view Robin. We know what's going to happen and we're ready."

Beastboy nodded his head and said, "Ravens right dude. Everyone can agree that just because you messed up doesn't mean we have to take the fall for it too."

"What's funny is that that's what I expected a team to do for one another. When one of us falls, everyone contributes in helping said person get back on his or her feet. A team includes trusting—"

"Like you're one to talk Mr. Robin twenty-four seven." Beastboy muttered.

Sensing things getting out of control, Cyborg quickly cut in, "We're sorry Robin, but we are not going to hide any longer."

Robin fumed silently for a few moments before speaking again, "Fine. I understand. But I'm leaving."

Starfire, asked in a concerned voice, "Will you come back?"

Robin debated, then said, "Not until I can prove I didn't do anything wrong."

"This is just plain dumb. Robin, I think you really need to think things out man. Things are tense and I want you to realize that you need to come up with a plan and stay focused." Cyborg said

"Focused? It's just a little bit hard to focus when my teammates, the ones that are always supposed to be there for me, are debating if I should remain as leader," he watched as everyone's face twisted with guilt, "And another thing. Maybe you should just ask me about my secret identity. Maybe the reason I never told you anything is that I don't want you to see me in a negative light. Moreover, I really do not want your pity."

No one said anything and Robin turned towards the kitchen. He disappeared for a few moments then reappeared with his cape in his hands. He walked into one of the bedrooms and pulled out a gray hoodie and a pair of jeans.

He discarded his uniform and put on his street clothes. He walked back into the living room. He gave them all one last look before leaving and they all silently watched Robin leave.

Robin walked out the door and once he did, a relieving feeling overcame him. He stripped off his mask revealing his sapphire eyes. The air felt alien to his exposed eyes but he continued his way down the street.

Robin wasn't quite sure where he was heading to, before Robin didn't want to admit it but Cyborg was right. He did need a plan. There were only so many options, head to Gotham for help, find Slade, or go back to the Titans.

None of his options sounded appealing. If he were to head back to Gotham for help, Bruce would help. However, Robin knew that if he seeks his help, it would only prove to Bruce that Robin was unfit as a leader or as a solo hero. If he went back to the team, he would be in risk being caught. On top of that, he had already lost their respect and going back would just be embarrassing. Finding Slade would be impossible.

Robin knew that if, by some strange occurrence, one does find Slade, it's because Slade wanted you to find him.

Nervous, Robin looked around. Robin tentatively adjusted his course so he would wind up at Slade's old haunt. The streets were quiet with only a few people out. Something told Robin that this was a bad idea but he kept on going forwards.

Robin glanced around ducked into an alley. Robin walked deeper into the shadows of the alley and soon came across a manhole cover. He lifted the manhole cover off and moved it to the side.

He positioned himself on a ladder so that he could recover the opening. Setting the cover in place, Robin climbed down, and landed into the sewer. He walked and eventually came across what he was looking for. He crouched down and picked up a rock, under it there was a tiny button. He pressed it and a door swiveled open.

He hadn't expected it to actually work, however, because it did, he laughed with joy. He walked through the small door and it automatically closed behind him. He continued to walk down the small and damp hallway until coming to another door. He hesitantly pushed it and the door opened with a loud creak.

Nothing had changed from the last time he was here. Gears lay scattered across the floor and there was little light. Robin's plan ended there. He didn't know what he should do now. He figured that all he really could do was wait….wait for Slade to come and find him.

He found a spot and sat down with a sigh.

* * *

Starfire sat in a room, completely alone. The room was entirely plain with only a mirror showing her reflection. Nervously, she began tapping on the table the police set up. Finally, a man walked in holding a folder. She waited for him to begin speaking.

He stood in front of her, staring at her analytically, "Where's he?"

She quietly asked, "Where is who?"

"Don't be cute, now tell me; where is Robin?"

"Robin? Well, I do not know. He left before you and your men showed up."

"Are you absolutely sure that you don't know where he is?"

Starfire paused but then nodded her head and said, "Yes."

The man furrowed his brow then said with a confident smile, "You're from Tamaran. It says here you endangered the people of Jump as well as bringing an alien threat along with you. What do you have to say about that?"

"I apologize for the harm I might have brought with me, but I do not see why this has any importance as the incident happened quite some time ago."

He sighed and scratched his balding head, "Listen, because you helped Robin escape from prison, you should be thrown in jail yourself or even deported back to your home world," Starfire's expression turned worried, "But, if you and your team help us in finding Robin…you will be cleared of any or all charges against you."

Starfire's eyes widened at the thought. The man smirked and walked towards the door, before walking out he turned around and said, "I'll just give you time to think about that." With that, he exited and Starfire was left alone again.

* * *

After the man had exited the room, he walked into the room behind the one-way mirror. "You think she'll take the bait."

A woman turned around to face him, "Well it should, her other teammates have accepted our offer. Why shouldn't she?"

"Well Robin and her had a relationship, maybe they still do. She might not just give up all she knows for freedom. You know how teenagers get Em."

The woman sighed and said, "We should have unmasked that boy the second we had him in custody."

"Yeah, but since we didn't we have to rely on them to help us out." Glancing at Starfire he said, "I'm going back in, maybe she made her mind up."

* * *

Robin was beginning to lose hope. He had been sitting there for more than an hour without any sight of Slade.

He heard a soft step and both excitement and panic bubbled inside his stomach. For a moment, he forgot that his face was uncovered and he searched frantically for his mask. After checking his pockets, he realized that Slade already knows who he is. He stood up and turned towards where he had previously heard the step.

Slade stood before him. Slade said nothing and neither did Robin. They stood there for a few moments, analyzing one another. Robin had little to no energy left and did not want to fight; Robin would end up losing, losing badly.

"You framed me." Robin spoke loudly

"Did I? Or did you just run off without thinking things through?"

Robin hesitated to respond, "That's also a possibility."

Without any warning Slade jumped towards Robin. Surprised by the sudden attack, Robin was overcome easily.

Slade swiftly pinned him down, and spoke quietly, "Letting your guard down again? Such a shame, maybe more training is required?"

Robin closed his eyes and didn't respond. He made a move to get out from Slade's powerful hold but only managed to get his shoulders free. Slade rapidly hit Robin on the forehead and Robin began to black out. The last thing he heard before completely blacking out was an ominous chuckle.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, it has been a long time hasn't it. Sorry for not updating earlier, writers block…it's not fun. If any of you have any ideas you should definitely help me out and share them with me. All writers need a little motivation so please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top, leave me a review. They make my day (:


	15. New Day

**Chapter 15- New Day**

**

* * *

**

Starfire struggled to make her decision. Both of her choices were undesirable, she would end up losing her best friend either way. When Starfire had pictured the outcomes in her mind, she always came up with an intense negative outcome. If she chose not to aid the police she would end up banished from Earth, and as a result, she would never be able to visit her friends. The idea of never being able to return to her new home made Starfire's heart ache. If her people were to find out of her banishment, serious problems may occur. Not just problems dealing with her people's opinion about her, but Tamaran might decide to interrupt the peace Earth and Tamaran shares.

She remained struggling for what seemed like forever. What tore her away from her thoughts was the sound of the heavy door reopening. She had been absentmindedly staring at the table while thinking, but now that the thoughts were interrupted, she found herself staring wide-eyed at the man.

Awkwardly standing in front of her, the man began speaking in a calmed voice, "Have you made your decision?"

"I have. I will..." she trailed off. Knowing that the police would not wait around for her to make up her mind, she made a hurried decision, "I will help you locate Robin. But, will you promise me that he will be unharmed when we find him?"

His happiness with her decision was evident on his face; attempting to keep a professional atmosphere, he said, "We'll see what we can do. You're making the right choice."

"I would like to know about my team. Are they doing well and may I see them?" Starfire questioned

"They're all fine; you can see them after we set everything up. That said I need you to sign these papers stating that you will remain loyal to us and that you will do everything possible to recapture Robin. "

"Who am I working for?"

"You're going to be working for the U.S government as well as the Jump City police force." He replied with a smile

In response, she nodded. Starfire stared at the papers that lay before her, eyeing them carefully. She then began to sign on the dotted line.

* * *

The first thing Robin became aware of was the inability to move around, and cautiously he peered through his eyelashes. He had expected to wake up uncomfortably, however he was not prepared to see several people in lab coats all around him.

Robin immediately recognized the after effects of drugs: the foggy head, the inability to speak, even the slight nauseating feeling. His whole body ached but there was a burning sensation all over his body.

Robin ransacked his brain to come up with a name for the drug that did this to him. He didn't recognize the drug, it could possibly be something newly created. Through his eyelashes, he could see that all of the people had their backs turned away from him. He strained his ears to hear what the lab coats were saying.

Robin heard a female voice ask, "When will he wake up?"

"Should be up right around now." A deep voice replied. Robin could hear the clanking of glass and the placement of something on a table somewhere behind his head.

The same female voice from before spoke again, "Well everything is set. No turning back now."

Robin decided this was the perfect time to open his eyes, once he did; he took in the appearances of the room and people around him. Not identifying anything that gave away his location, Robin turned his attention the lab coats. There were three men and four women around him, all of them resembled the same disconcerted or tense stance. Perhaps they were uncomfortable in this workspace.

"Oh good, you're up."

Evaluating his surroundings, Robin turned his head towards the source of the voice. He made eye contact with an older man that was probably around Bruce's age, and struggled to find his voice to shoot back a reply.

"Oh don't bother trying to talk. It's rather useless right now." The elder man, who appeared to be a doctor, turned towards one of the others and said, "Get _him_. Tell him he's up." The man turned towards Robin with a slight apologetic smile then walked away calmly.

Robin took a deep breath and tried a couple of relaxing techniques, slowly but surely, his head started to feel a little less foggy, he could focus more, and the nauseating feeling began to subside. He chose to focus on the Autogenic relaxation method. He began to repeat _it'll be fine_ in his mind. The tension in his muscles began to go away which filled Robin with relief.

The sound of Slade's chilling voice destroyed both Robin relaxation and concentration.

* * *

It was a new day; in front of the Jump City House of Corrections, one could see the awakening city. The warm colors of the risen sun flooded the city and the ocean sparkled making the city a remarkable sight. Gradually, more and more people bustled about starting his or her day but the Teen Titans couldn't help but feel a little troubled.

Starfire stood next to her remaining teammates; each one of them had uncertain looks on their faces, apart from Raven. However, Raven did have her hood up and she had not made eye contact with anyone since everyone was reunited.

Cyborg turned towards everyone and begun to rally the team up, he felt that the team needed to cheer up a bit.

"All right, I want everyone to look at me, okay? We made the right choice, we're helping out Robin."

Raven spoke up, "I don't see how we are helping Robin in this situation."

Starfire nodded her head in agreement.

"Robin's in trouble and we're taking him in before he can cause more problems for himself." Cyborg said confidently crossing his arms.

"I'll bite. You're probably right, Cy. But, do any of you guys know where to start?" Beastboy questioned after making eye contact with Cyborg.

Cyborg took a moment to think then turned to everyone else and said, "Let's think about how much we know about Robin. What does he spend the most time doing?"

"Tracking down villains or training." Starfire stated with a discouraged voice. She still did not believe they were doing right by Robin. Guilt flooded all over her, but suddenly she decided she should not dwell on it. She put on her brave face and focused on her teammates.

Raven, sensing the emotions around her, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Everyone's emotions were overwhelming and in turn Raven some of the worst headaches. Shaking it off, Raven glanced at building behind her.

"We all know that Slade's back in town, so maybe if we go to one of Slade's old hide outs we'll find Robin." Beastboy suggested

"What if Robin decided to return home?" Starfire asked

"Let's hope that's not the case, or we'll be out of luck." Cyborg said with a strong voice

"Should we split up?" asked Raven

"Yeah," Cyborg turned to Starfire, "You and Beastboy find Slade's first place. Raven and I will scout out the one that is near..." he trailed off and looked at Beastboy

Beastboy looked at Cyborg and said in a detached manner, "Terra's tomb. You can say it." When no response came, Beastboy glanced at Starfire and said, "You ready?"

"Of course." Starfire replied

Beastboy transformed into a hawk and flew off.

"Meet back at the tower in an hour or so." Cyborg ordered before Starfire left. She nodded then flew off towards Beastboy.

* * *

The door opened soundlessly so not everyone in the room was unaware of the figure looming over them. The sound of the figures voice made everyone jump in alarm.

"I'm glad you've woken up." Slade said standing over Robin.

"I don't think this is really necessary Slade." He gestured towards the doctors. "All I really wanted was an explanation."

"This is necessary Robin." He paused then continued, "I'm positive you haven't forgotten about your apprenticeship." Slade said chillingly.

Still slightly disoriented, Robin could only reply with a mere head nod. Slade put his hands behind his back and walked over to the man who seemed to be in charge of the others.

Quietly, Slade asked the doctor a couple questions, "How is the process going? Is he adapting to the changes all right?"

The doctor was trembling and said in a small voice, "Yes, just like you thought Slade, the boy is taking this in a positive way. The serum is working its way through his system now."

Slade noted the man's fidgety composure and said, "Relax Doctor, one more procedure and you may collect your pay."

The nervous doctor only nodded. He momentary looked at Robin and then the thoughts of pity plagued him.

His colleagues and he had been working non-stop to complete the process of changing the young teenagers' mortality. Everything about this screamed sketchy, but the offer was too good to turn down. After this, the doctor could retire and spend an easy life with his family. With that in mind, he regained his composure and walked towards Robin.

"Sorry about this kid, really, I am." He reached over to the table near Robin. He grabbed the cables and clipped them onto the side of the table where Robin lay. Next, he grabbed the glass filled with liquid that he set there earlier. He quickly entered an IV into Robin's vein. The effects of the drug kicked in immediately and the doctor could see Robin's attempts to fight it.

The doctors all admired Robin's attempts but they all went back to work. Robin could only watch as more and more needles were being stuck into his arms, legs, torso, and about everywhere else on Robin's body. He watched them work and felt the devastating feeling of helplessness.

The lab coats finally finished working. The head lab coat, or doctor, said, "Stand back….and turn the electricity on."

The doctors would never forget the sight they witnessed that day. Slade merely smirked while Robin's horrifying screams echoed throughout the whole room.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, I was so excited because I finished this chapter early on and I was getting on to post it when, wouldn't you know, an error page pops up. I emailed and emailed Fan-Fiction and it still wasn't working. I'm writing this because I still can't post and I'm getting impatient. FINALLY IT WORKED...well hopefully. Thank you all for giving me ideas and I may use them in future chapters! Please, keep giving me **feedback**. I really do **appreciate** it. Always brings a **smile** to my face when I get that **review **email! Any who, I am not so sure about this chapter but I thought I'd post it anyway. I hope it's not too cliché or strange, well anyways talk to you all later!


	16. Trapped

**Chapter 16- Trapped**

So many things had gone downhill for the Teen Titans after Robin stormed out of the door. They were now employed by the U.S Government and carried out any orders they wished. The team not only had to deal with that but they couldn't find Robin anywhere.

Beastboy and Starfire were in charge of searching every inch of Slade's haunt in order to get a clue. They tore the place down almost completely, and the only thing they had found was dried blood on the floor, gears, and other scrap metal.

Raven and Cyborg searched where Terra was entombed. They had found more than Starfire and Beastboy did but it wasn't much that could lead them to find Robin. Terra's body remained stuck in time, with her saving the city from the volcano. A button with Slade's insignia on it was found near Terra.

When they all regrouped, each member presented what they found and finally came to the conclusion that Slade must be aiding Robin to hide. Once they returned to the tower they received a surprising call.

"This sucks guys," Beastboy moaned spreading out on the couch

"I agree," replied a saddened Starfire

Cyborg opened his mouth to say something when something was brought to his attention; there on the main screen was the frightening face of the Dark Knight. "Batman," Cyborg whispered in awe

Beastboy flopped on the couch and sat up straight, "Holy crap."

Batman eyed the team carefully then turned his attention to Cyborg, "I heard your team has recently been employed by the U.S Government, I also heard that you are now leading the team without Robin on the roster."

"Yes sir, that's right. We got into a little bit of trouble and—"

"So why isn't Robin there?" interrupted Batman with a curt tone

Raven narrowed her eyes in his interruption and spoke, "He left because he overheard us doubting his leadership qualities."

"I see. Where is he now?" Batman inquired

"We do not know, exactly," Starfire began; she paused and said, "We are in the process of locating him."

Beastboy, who was sitting in awe the whole time, mumbled respectfully, "We'll find him Batman sir. I totally want to take the time to say that: wow, you're awesome."

The Dark Knight fought the urge to roll his eyes and spoke, "So, Robin is missing?"

"Not officially," Cyborg defended, he was actually insulted by The Batman.

The brooding Dark Knight could sense Cyborgs frustration with him and so he told the team he had work to do and that he would get back to them later.

Raven wearily looked at the team and said, "We have to find Robin."

Cyborg had become agitated and spat out, "Batman thinks he's always in the right huh? Thinks we're not capable. Where was he when Robin became Slade's apprentice huh?"

Cautiously Starfire went up to the ranting cyborg and put an arm around him, "It is okay, we'll find Robin and we will prove ourselves to his mentor."

Beastboy agreed with Starfire and excitedly purposed breakfast for dinner.

* * *

"Stop! Slade!"

"Why would I stop, Robin? We're just getting started."

For the past ten hours Robin had been shocked, poked, and prodded until bruises appeared everywhere. His head throbbed with intense pain and the main thing on Robin's mind was sleep, peaceful and blissful sleep. But because Slade had other plans for him, Robin's eyes remained open.

"This is a waste of time Slade. I won't give in," Robin said while watching the doctors and Slade milling about in the room, each working on something important.

Slade turned towards the boy and stared at him with his chilling grey eye, "Eventually you will. Hopefully sooner rather than later, but it is your choice."

"Even if I do, do you expect the Justice League, Batman, or my team to give up on me or allow me to work for you?"

"No, but I will prepare you to handle situations that would endanger you," Slade allowed himself to become amused in the boy's attempts to change his mind

"What if I refuse to learn? How will you make me, you have no leverage against me Slade. The only thing keeping me here are these restraints," he gestured to the straps incarcerating him

"I have subtle means of control Robin, I don't think you want to test them out, but if you chose to do so I will not hesitate to use them."

Robin laid his head back and silently wished for an escape plan to form, however, when he tried to come up with something he couldn't come up with the last step that would ensure his escape. Worried, Robin began to think that Slade could be doing terrible things to his body, was it possible that Slade could use a form of mind control that would affect his ability to come up with a decent plan?

Before he could think another thought, he heard the electric hum and knew he'd soon be in unbearable pain.

Slade watched as the electric current's passed through the boy wonder's body, being as stubborn as Robin was, Slade wasn't surprised to see the boy biting down on his lip to the point where he drew blood to avoid screaming any longer.

"Shut it off," Slade ordered quietly

"What?"

"I hate having to repeat myself, I said shut, it, off," enunciated Slade

The doctor did as he was told to do so, so Slade congratulated the team saying that they performed adequately and that they may collect their pay and leave. Before they left Slade added on, "If I hear about any of you speaking of this again, well, you'll be sorry."

The doctors all cowered in fear and left without another word. After the last one walked out, Slade turned to face Robin. They boy had passed out from the last major shock, sympathy washed through Slade and he allowed the boy to sleep.

The mercenary began to loosen the straps on the boy and studied the boy carefully, the process was going along nicely and soon the boy will be more than willing to work for him.

With the restraints off completely, Slade picked the boy up in his arms and carried him through his new haunt. He opened up the heavy metal door to Robin's new room. Slade had arranged for there to be a bed, a small dresser, and a small bathroom with essentials already in the room. Slade's muscles relaxed as he set the thin body of the boy wonder on the mattress.

He overlooked the boy yet again and thought to himself 'He'll appreciate this one day; soon he'll come to think of me as a better father than the bat.'

Slade, also known as Deathstroke the Terminator, silently closed the door and headed towards his office.

Robin gasped for air as he woke up from a terrible nightmare, frightened with the change of environment he got up from his small bed and inspected the room.

Everything he would need for good hygiene was present and a pair of workout clothes and a couple of plain t-shirts, boxers, and pants were in the drawers of the dresser.

Robin sighed, and with a sad realization, Robin looked into the mirror and saw himself clad in another apprentice outfit and a sinister smile on his face. He turned the faucet on and cupped his hands underneath the cool water and splashed his face. The cold water was refreshing, but once he returned back to his room he came face-to-face with a wall void of any decorations and something within him snapped.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry guys, I am getting kind of lazy. Hoped you liked this though! I don't like how I ended this chapter so hopefully those of you still reading won't mind


	17. Explanation

**Chapter 17- Explanation**

Cyborg was angry. In fact, he felt extremely livid towards everything that he found himself seated on the roof of Titans Tower, sulking. What had triggered all of the angry he felt, was all of the stuff he has had to deal with after The Brotherhood of Evil, and the fact that the team wasn't functioning as they used to. Robin's absence had only made it more difficult.

Cyborg was extremely aware of the purpose behind Robin's disappearance. However, with the team and him not being able to locate The Boy Wonder only made Cyborg's leadership qualities seem ineffective and absurd. Working under the government was tough, that was for sure, because of their high expectations and standards. Moreover, not being able to come up with anything useful to them was a disgrace and unacceptable so the team and he had not stopped working since they signed the contract.

To think, all of this could have been avoided if Robin hadn't gone off and gotten himself in trouble. This was his fault, Robin was the reason this team was falling apart. With a deep sigh and one last look at the sparkling ocean, Cyborg turned away, finally coming to a decision…

Robin will make up for what he did.

* * *

Dead silence filled the small room, not a single sound vibrated throughout the enclosed space. This terrified Dick Grayson, for he wanted to wake up to something far more pleasant. Slowly, the young man slowly reached up towards his face, his fingers brushed his cheeks and made contact with his eyes. Thankfully, His fingers were met with the fabric of his mask.

His arm slowly returned to the position it was in previously, "How could I be so stupid?" his thought rang inside of his head and refused to leave him. Robin's muscles screamed in absolute pain as he forced them to function. Picking up the soft fabric of the blanket, he assessed his many wounds from his previous battle.

His legs were tainted a purplish color with black and blue spots in various places. His arms were in better condition than his legs, bruises were easily seen from the various needle prodding and the skin looked burnt.

Giving up on counting his bruises, he stood up weakly. Weirdly enough as he stood up, pain began to subside and his some of his injuries started to heal and disappear. "What's wrong with me?" he thought to himself

Watching curiously, as the pain and evidence of being tortured faded, he heard footsteps echo outside his door. He backed up towards the far right wall opposite from the door situated on the left side of the room. He stood his ground as he waited to attack the monster who imprisoned him. The door swung open and as Robin began to charge, he noticed many important differences between the man entering the door and his captor. This man had snow white hair and sported a small frame with a suit covering his thin body. Judging by his appearance and the way he carried a tray full of food with him, Dick Grayson, also known as Robin, guessed he served as some kind of butler for Slade.

His foot stopped an inch in front of the older gentleman's face but the sudden attack did not faze the older man. His face was neutral as he set the tray on the boy's bed. Turning around slowly, the butler turned around and looked at Dick's eyes.

Dick decided to break the silence, "Who are you?"

Opening his mouth the man said, "You may call me Wintergreen."

"You work for Slade?"

"Like you, I do work for Slade," he stated

Taking in what Wintergreen just said, the Boy Wonder said, "How'd he trap you into-"

"-He didn't I work for him willingly," Wintergreen interrupted, slightly upset

"Oh," the teenager said, "Where is Slade…?"

"He's working on something at the moment, your instructions are to eat, when finished there's a shower beyond the door to your right. Get dressed and Slade will eventually call you to train," Wintergreen instructed. He left the room, leaving Robin briskly wondering what had just happened.

Doing the only thing to keep him busy, he glanced at the food. He examined it closely, it looked like normal food, and there was oatmeal, a banana, and a Styrofoam cup filled with orange juice. His stomach growled which provided the silent room with noise, he began to eat slowly. At first he took small bites but soon those small bites turned into huge bites as his hunger craved more.

Finishing his food, he left to turn the shower on. The shower was made out of a strong substance that Robin could not break; he had hoped that he would find something to help him escape but found nothing. Stripping down and stepping in the water that rained down was frigid and made the frightened teenager shiver; eventually the water became hotter but didn't go above lukewarm water. Wiping the mirror clean on condensation, he examined his body. It looked as if he was more filled out then previously, his jawline was more prominent and his bone structure looked stronger. He left the mirror; he was beginning to get freaked out.

Refreshed and surprised that eighty percent of his wounds have disappeared, Robin stepped out into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. Dressing in workout clothes he sat on his bed, ready to confront Slade.

But he didn't come.

Instead, another man opened the heavy door with a bright smile on his face, "My name's Thomas. Follow me."

His hospitality frightened him even more but following the man he fell under a sense of security, the man was making small talk and he barely replied back but it comforted him. Walking around the base, Dick saw open windows and a bright blue sky. "Maybe escaping won't be so difficult," he thought. In the distance he heard the ocean waves crash down onto a beach. Passing by him were many different people, dressed casually with the exception of a few men and women. For the most part, they ignored Thomas and him but a few gave them bright smiles.

Robin being confused was definitely an understatement.

"Well here we are. Good luck!" Thomas turned on his heel and waved behind him.

He entered the room cautiously; the boy began to expect the worse as he saw the room. The room was padded and there were multiple exercising machines. His fingers ran absentmindedly over the treadmill.

"I'm glad you could make it."

Robin whirled around and spotted the source of the voice, "Slade?" He meant for it to come out venomously but instead it sounded more like a question.

"Robin," Slade replied, "let's begin training."

"Wait, I have a few questions," Robin started and dodged a powerful punch

"Ask while we spar," Slade ordered, making another move. Adrenaline coursed through Robin's veins and he felt like he could take on a thousand Sladebots, and win. He felt stronger and more agile than ever before.

"Where are we?" Robin charged towards Slade and somersaulted effectively with his hands on the mercenary's shoulders. He twisted and did a helicopter move with his feet which made Slade lose balance. He managed to regain his composure before falling.

Reaching up and tossing the acrobat off him, he replied, "At my base on one of the private islands I own."

Clearly satisfied, Robin backed away and circled around Slade, "And what'd you do to me?"

Slade paused; Robin was now standing a couple of feet behind him. His foot reached out and Robin barely dodged the attack, getting persistent another attack followed directly behind the previous one. Running and doing a triple somersault in air, Robin flew over Slade's head.

He landed in a crouch and swept his feet in a circular motion, Slade jumped over his feet. Robin had planned on this and time seemed to slow down. Slade was in midair and his right leg kicked Slade in the knee which disabled his ability to land properly, with Slade on the ground Robin grabbed him in a tight hold.

Impressed Slade lay there still stunned by the attack.

"I win," Robin said smugly, "Now answer me."

The deadly mercenary narrowed his eye, getting out of the hold. Slade grabbed the Boy Wonder's arms and put his free hand on the boys back. He pinned down the teen's leg and said coldly into his ear, "You do not order me, I order you."

He released the boy and stood up, dusting imaginary dust of his hands. Robin lay on his back, breathing heavily.

"As for your question," Slade said, "I did the same thing the military did to me, I made you a super soldier."

**A/N: **Review please?


	18. Off Target

**Chapter 18- Off-Target**

Sunlight floods into the colorful room in the magnificent city of Jump and a Mumbo-Jumbo alarm clock would ring. But the occupant of said room was not in her room, but on the roof eyeing the sunrise in an attempt to feel happier. Starfire smiled weakly as she felt the warmth of the sun touch her orange skin.

Usually the day would be met with a joyful laugh emanating from a certain Tamaranian, but recently the Titan's tower had been absent of joy or laughter. Stress and fighting remained which left everyone with a sour taste in everyone's mouth and every person in the tower knew why…

…Because their fearless leader was not there to help them bond. Starfire loved Cyborg as one would love a brother but she wasn't sure that he was quite ready to lead this team. Maybe if Robin would have given him some instruction…

Starfire felt wrong to doubt her leader so she swept all thoughts of doubt –and Robin- to the back of her mind. She stood up and stretched her long legs, the tips of her shoes hung over the edge of the roof. The young Tamaranian had not been able to fly for a week now, Robin left a week and a half ago, but today she was going to prove herself.

"I must do this, I have the power to fly, and I can do this!" Starfire chanted inside her head, thoughts of home, kittens, and all around wonderful thoughts filled the aliens mind and she slowly lifted in the air. Touching base with the roof, she leapt off the roof.

Her body sliced through the crisp air as she plunged towards the ocean. At the last moment possible she lifted into the air, narrowly missing the rocks below. Twirling in the air, she smiled in triumph!

Starfire had done it… she was happy once again.

* * *

The words had amazing effect on the boy; shock overran his composure, "A what?"

"You heard what I said," Slade said, "Your senses are more heightened and your physical powers have been enhanced."

Robin allowed the words to sink in, and then he spoke, "That still doesn't explain why I look…different than before."

"It's a side effect of the serum. You know have most of my abilities besides what still needs to be taught."

Robin stood up, "I don't need to be taught Slade."

"On the contrary, you do. There is so much you have yet to learn…I'm guessing the Bat didn't teach you any of the necessities of survival."

Robin narrowed his eyes at the mention of his former mentor, "Do you not understand the meaning of no?"

"Of course I do," Slade paused, "but I'm all you have left."

Robin charged with a cry, he had no intention of really harming Slade but the anger that fuelled him refused to settle. Slade blocked it with ease and Robin went in to attack a second time, his arm shot forward and Slade grabbed his arm.

Slade stared into Robin's masked eyes and said calmly, "Struck a nerve, I suppose. The truth of the matter is that you're alone, Batman let you leave and the Titans doubted you in your time of need. I'm the only one who hasn't let you down, I'm still here and I always will be."

Robin tore his arm away from Slade's grasp, he rubbed his arm and refused to make eye contact with the mercenary, "That's not true…" he whispered, "They just…"

"They just what Robin? Deserted you? Doubted you? Ha—"

"Enough!" Robin interrupted in a scream. Realizing what he just did, he covered his mouth in haste.

Slade smirked under his mask in pleasure, he had done it. Doubt has been effectively placed in the boy's vulnerable mind, "Training's done for the day. You're dismissed. Dinner will be served at 6:30…don't be late."

Slade exited the room calmly as the boy collapsed on the floor. He placed his head into his hands thinking about the events of the day. "I have to get out of here," he thought, "Slade's already getting to me…I have to escape."

He stood up hastily and ran to the door; he opened it to find a very eager Thomas outside.

"Uhh, Thomas?" Robin gave him a confused look

Thomas waved, "Hiya! I saw Slade leave and thought I'd show you around. It's a big island but the ocean is amazing."

"Actually I was thinking I'd head back to my room."

"Non-sense! Come on, it'll only take a couple hours," Thomas steered Robin towards the wide open doors, "Wa la!"

"Wow, it's...great. How do people get on the island?"

"Helicopter, only comes once a month though. We grow our own food here; we don't need the outside world," Thomas laughed, "Why so curious?"

Robin smiled, "Just wondering. So what do you know about Slade?"

Thomas laughed, "Slade? Oh he's actually really great; I've lived on this island all my life and everyone around here's really happy."

The confused boy raised an eye brow, "You know what his occupation is, right?"

"Of course, we're all in training here. But you're the lucky one; no one's had the attention of Slade like you have." Thomas's demeanor changed from happy… to wishful, "I'd give anything to learn from him."

Robin scoffed, "Yeah."

Thomas looked at the masked boy, "You should be happy."

"Why? Because I was taken against my will to work for a mad man? Yeah, right."

Thomas released a sigh, "I can't change your mind for you but really, if you just give Slade a chance I'm sure you'll be able to find happiness here." Thomas kicked a rock

That sentence made Robin become aware of Thomas's feelings, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound ungrateful it's just—"

"I get it. Don't worry about it," Thomas smiled, "Well anyways; here are the Tennis court, Basketball court, and the football field. We don't play often, but when we do it's a huge thing."

They continued the tour like this; they stopped by the recreational center, the housing, the library, medical wing, and a limited shopping area. Hours passed as Robin had the opportunity to meet many other people. Their kindness made it hard to believe that most of them were being trained to kill or steal.

Robin's previous apprenticeship with Slade had been nothing like this, if it had… well then maybe it wouldn't have been as short… The teenager shook his head and sat down on a bench.

"Wow," Robin pointed over to a fenced off area, "What's that?"

"Training areas, everyone on the island all have our own teachers with the exception on you of course," Thomas walked on, "You see right over there?"

"Yeah," Robin said, "Looks like a jungle."

"It is, to become an official assassin, mercenary, or thief you have to pass the final test. Not everyone makes it back…" he trailed off, and then said, "I'm scheduled to take it in a month or two."

"Good luck with that," Robin reassured the other by placing a hand on his shoulder

"Thanks, it'll be great."

They sat there admiring the jungle when the sound of bell chimed in the background.

"What's that?" Robin asked as he eyed people disperse

Thomas himself stood up, "Dinner bell, the rest of us eat in the cafeteria. Slade eats separately in his building where your room is, I'm guessing Slade wants you to eat with him. You are his apprentice after all," before Robin could interject, Thomas ran off, he yelled over his shoulder, "You better hurry!"

Robin looked around and finally spotted Slade's building, he took off and as he was running he started to think, "Why am I running? What is going on? This isn't what it's supposed to be like, Slade's supposed to restrict my freedom, and make me miserable..."

Wintergreen stood from the front of the building and he watched as the boy ran towards the building. From the looks of it, the boy had enjoyed his tour but had begun to internally debate with himself. Slade expected it and Wintergreen chuckled at the boy's predictability.

"Welcome back, follow me," Wintergreen said as soon as the boy was within hearing distance, he waited until the boy reached the steps before leaving to the dining room

Robin took a few seconds to catch his breath and followed the older man. Something about this place made Robin feel secure, which definitely scared him. Robin relaxed his nerves and put on a neutral face, Wintergreen opened the large oak door, which revealed a midsize table set for two.

Slade sat in the chair furthest from him and his mask was still covering his face. The steam coming from the food rose and Robin felt a twinge of excitement. If they were supposed to dine together, Slade wouldn't be able to unless he took the mask off.

"Robin. Sit."

Slade's order made Robin scowl, he sat down and gave the mercenary a dirty look.

Robin stopped scowling as he eyed the food. An idea started to form in his mind and he decided to put it in action, "So Slade, how're you supposed to eat with your mask on?" he watched for a reaction, but nothing came.

Robin shrugged, realizing what he was about to do, he paused. The idea of revealing to Slade what Bruce told him never to reveal made him nervous. A sense of betrayal and guilt overcame him when he said, "I'll show you my face… if you show me yours."

He had to spit the words out and he felt terrible, but this is what he had been waiting for. To have a look at the person under the mask that haunted him for so long was enticing. It felt like forever before Slade replied.

"Fair enough, you first."

Something stirred in Robin's stomach, butterflies erupted and the tips of his fingers started to tingle in anticipation. He reached up slowly, his fingers brushed past his nose and he tugged at the edges of his domino mask. Robin took a deep breath and closed his eyes; his face felt the cool air-conditioning against his tightly closed eyes.

Slade watched with delight as the former Boy Wonder's mask was discarded; finally, the boy was willing to show his true face. Granted Slade already knew of the boy behind the mask, it was far too easy to deduce, but this was different. This was a hundred times better because this was all his decision. Slade waited patiently as the boy's eyes remained closed.

Robin took another deep breath. What was he doing? He was betraying Bruce, even more so than previously, and after this Slade would have the knowledge of who he truly was behind the mask. It was a two way street that was both thrilling and unsettling and something that he would never be able to take back.

He opened his eyes.

Slade's smirk grew from behind the mask, "Such pretty blue eyes. Why you hide them away like that is a mystery."

Dick's bright blue eyes gave away his anger, "I took mine off. Your turn."

"Of course," choosing a less dramatic reveal, Slade reached back and unclasped the clasps holding his mask in place. Dick's eyes widened in shock as he took in the man's appearance; Slade's hair was snow white and an eye patch rested above his right eye. He had high cheekbones and a beard and he looked…normal.

They sat in silence, both unmasked they weren't hero against villain, instead, they were just a man and a teenager.

"Dick Grayson…" Dick mumbled, staring at the empty porcelain plate and bowl

"Slade Wilson." Dick looked up in shock at his response.

This was definitely new, never in a million years had Dick thought that he would be sitting here with both of them unmasked. "This must be a dream," Dick thought

"Let's eat," Slade inclined his head towards the food.

"Yeah."

They filled their plates with the delicious looking food, the chicken soup and broccoli scented the dining area with a pleasant smell.

"How do you like it here?"

Slade's sudden question made him look up sharply, "Fine."

"Good, because you'll be spending much time here."

"I don't think so, Slade," Dick commented

The tips of Slade's mouth curled up, "Oh? And why not?"

"Because," Dick started, "Do you really think that they would give up on me completely? There's Batman, The Justice League, and my team. They wouldn't let me give into my temptations."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Slade merely chuckled, "Batman left you a long time ago and is working with a new partner. The Justice League? They are so burried in their own problems, yours have no importance. And your _former _team is working for the government to turn you in."

Dick remained quiet. This is exactly what he was afraid of: Slade getting inside his mind. None of it was true, that was what he had to remember.

None of it was true.

* * *

**A/N:** I know the ending sucks but hey, at least I finished! Please Review :D


	19. Departure?

**Chapter 19- Departure? **

Helping the Titans hadn't originally been a part of the plan, but the more Slade contemplated it, it increasingly made sense to do so.

The Titans are an interesting team –an inept one nonetheless- but still, an interesting team. They had many flaws but sadly, even some strong points. It all begins with the leader; he's quite literally the glue that holds their team together. But their dependence on him is a major flaw…Along with their strong leadership, they have trust, support, and each other.

Their trust is definitely the most infuriating. Therefore, Slade sought a way to weaken their so-called undying trust and eventually crush it into the dust. However, thinking back to previous ploys that didn't go according to plan made him rethink things a bit.

Blackmailing Robin again wasn't enough to keep the team away and could fail too easily. Simply kidnapping the boy was anticlimactic and escaping is one of Robin's specialties. Merely manipulating the Titan's leader was a time consuming task and could easily fall through the cracks. Framing the boy… no, that could actually work. That'd require some time and expensive drugs, but it could definitely work.

As a result, Slade set out and began work immediately. Which is how he ended up on his private island with the boy sitting across from him, unmasked and looking more unsure than ever. After the satisfying dinner, the boy retired to his own room and Slade himself went to his office. Monitoring the Teen Titans is a straightforward task, but making sure they adjust to life without Robin was the easier said than done part.

The government's involvement had complicated things a bit, but Slade adjusted the plan quickly and effortlessly. The nearly undetectable gas flooding through their air vents passed the sensitive air filter sensors and infiltrated each occupant's room. The gas would slowly creep throughout the room inching its way to each slumbering Titan.

The effect was clear as each Titan's restless sleep and their tossing and turning turned into them finally settling into a comfortable position. Waking up each morning they began to appear obviously refreshed than before. Slade assumed whatever bad dreams were expelled as a side effect. The only exception was Cyborg; the only visible side effects in the cybernetic teen were the bigger smiles and a reduction of evident stress. Each member was moving on.

The only downfall of the drug was the irritability towards one another. No matter the dosage, the Titans would still bicker with one another constantly. Slade saw this as a positive, the more they fight the further away from locating Robin they get. A house divided cannot stand and as long as the Titans didn't figure that out, Slade's plan would be successful.

Slade removed his mask and a smirk grew as he watched the Teen Titans fight. Slade had to admit after the first few times of infiltrating the tower, they had beefed up their security so it required more of Slade's time to hack. Hacking is possibly one of the most important skills one could acquire; Dick's lessons would begin tomorrow. However, for now, he shall allow him rest.

Slade couldn't have done this without Wintergreen, it was him who suggested a kinder approach and thankfully, Wintergreen's idea was working far better than Slade could've hoped for. Exposing him early on to the island and the students was a marvelous idea. Originally, exposing Dick to the island was in the far future and still a very limited view. Socializing would have been out of the question, but if Dick managed to make friends here, Slade could order the 'friend' to attempt to sway Dick.

Switching focus from the Titans to the boy's room, Slade watched as Robin sat on his bed with his hands covering his face. Dick's shoulders shook slightly and Slade turned the camera off. Perhaps giving the boy more privacy would be a good idea, if he behaves he won't have to worry about Slade eyeing him 24/7.

"Do you think it will work?"

Wintergreen's voice caused Slade to turn away, "It has to."

"The boy seems to be more content then the…previous apprenticeship."

"Before I didn't have a solid enough plan," Slade took a teacup off Wintergreen's tray, "It was stupid of me to even place the probe activator within his reach. This time I'm positive there's no chance of failure."

Wintergreen considered this for a moment before speaking again, "But do you really expect him to trust you after everything you've put his friends and family in danger more than once? If given the opportunity, the boy will choose the hero lifestyle."

Slade glared down into the teacup, "I know. That's why I have to shield him from the outside world. Eventually my words will break through to him, and he will trust me."

"For your sake, I hope so." Wintergreen turned and left the room, leaving Slade to ponder over things. He turned around and arranged a new part of the plan.

* * *

"First thing first, where's Slades camera? He must have one hidden in his room somewhere…" Dick thought and jumped atop the bed and felt the ceilings edge, feeling for any irregularities in the wall. Finally, his finger brushed a medium sized bump near the corner. Taking a closer look towards the bump, he could see nothing that gave away that it was a camera.

Deep in his gut, he knew it was a camera, making note of the camera's location he tried to find anything that would block the camera's view. Sadly, he saw nothing and he gave up in a sigh. Sitting down, Robin placed his hands by his head and glowered at the cool floor beneath him.

The locked and reinforced window had an amazing view of the island. Taking a deep breath Dick stood up and looked at the island. Dick had to admit, the Island's size was impressive, the dirt paths and dark evergreen trees cast off an impressive appearance and was a pleasurable site. Cabins sat side by side further down; Dick could see them because of the lanterns outside each one. The massive forest Thomas spoke of earlier sat in the west above the rest of the island and an electric fence surrounded the perimeter.

The island was a strange but beautiful one. If one were to look west they would never be able to guess this were and island, but to the east, anyone would be able to take in the oceans exquisiteness. "It's a prison disguised as a paradise," Dick bitterly thought before turning to his bed. With a yawn, he climbed into the bed and laid down. Tomorrow's a new day, and tomorrow would be the day Dick could figure a way out of this place… but for now, a restful sleep sounded too good to pass up.

Dick must have been exhausted because he was asleep in an instant. It felt like minutes before the sound of someone entering his room awoke him.

His eyes opened immediately and he flinched at the bright light.

"Wintergreen?" he croaked

"Time to get up," Wintergreen set down a cup of water, "He expects you to be ready in five minutes, I suggest you hurry up."

"Right," Dick said grumpily

"Don't be grumpy with me, I'm only informing you," a slight smile appeared on Wintergreen's face and a wave on nostalgia hit Robin.

He smiled lamely back in reply and took a drink of his water as Wintergreen left. Taking clothes out of the dresser, he walked to the bathroom and quickly peeled out of the previous day's clothing and replaced it with new clothing. Washing up quickly and making sure he looked presentable, he stepped out of his room. Taking light steps, he headed for the dining room,

Expecting to see Slade sitting across from him, he stopped right as he realized he wasn't there. He glanced around and the feeling of happiness flooding through him. Early morning adrenalin coursed through his veins and he left the room. The massive front door swung open and Robin almost skipped down the stairs.

He cautiously looked around him and tried to blend in to his surroundings. He would survey the landing area and see if there was any way he could sneak onto one. Having no clue where he was going he spotted a person walking towards him. He grabbed the person's shirt and asked calmly, "Where's the landing platform?"

The person merely smirked for a reply, "If you want escape, good luck. There's no way you're getting out of here."

Robin snarled and let go. The person pointed north and Robin nodded, taking off towards the direction. He continued to blend into his surroundings and finally his eyes met with the sight of the landing platform. He tumbled and crouched down behind a crate.

An air jet idly sat before him, Robin's smirk grew as he watched teenagers fill the jet with cargo marked 'Top secret'. This was excessively easy, but that never occurred to Robin as the joy of escape spread out before him. He walked towards the crates and mocked the others by picking up one and loading it into the jet. Instead of following them outside the jet, he slipped into the cockpit and typed codes into the jet to find out the jet's destination. He thanked any deities willing to listen for his good luck, because this jet was a newer version and it had coordinates programmed in to name future destinations.

It honestly didn't matter to Robin where the jet was headed, just that he could get off the Island before Slade managed to place more doubt in his mind. The jet was headed towards a small town outside of L.A California. Jump was only an hour away from Los Angeles.

Today was his lucky day. After waiting until the rest of the crew left the jet, Robin snuck to the back and found a perfect stow-away spot. He had the ability to see the rest of the ship at an angle from a reflective box and made a seat out of random supplies. A couple people's chatter filled Robin's ear and he eyed as they made their way to the cockpit.

He held his breath as he felt the jet start up and move off the platform. The change of elevation effected Robin's ears because he felt them pop. The reflective box had view of a window and Robin could see the blue sky and bright sun.

Butterflies suddenly erupted in his stomach and he could feel the tingle of excitement in his fingertips. He urged himself to calm down, but the feeling of escape overwhelmed him. How many times had he been able to escape from Slade with a smile on his face and close to no injuries?

…Not a lot and that was to say the least. He let himself drift off; escape would be ever greater with more sleep.

Waking up the second time that day wasn't pleasant and the only reason he woke up was the shifting of the jet and the extremely bumpy landing. Using the reflective box as a reference, he could see the outline of downtown Los Angeles.

He could see people carrying out the loads and he made a move to blend in. Picking up the nearest crate he held his head down and as soon as he placed the box in the warehouse he backed into the darker area and located an exit. He climbed the warehouse and flipped onto the roof; he surveyed the area around him and smirked. Piece of cake.

He leapt off the building and rolled to break his fall outside of the fenced off area. Buildings surrounded the area and Robin smiled contently and climbed the building.

Maybe he should thank Slade, with all of this newfound energy Robin could run across building without the aid of a grapple. He saw a huge gap between buildings and managed to pull off a quadruple somersault and land perfectly. Smiling in triumph, he didn't even notice the surveillance of a certain mercenary.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm curious to hear your opinion. Do you think Robin should stay a hero, become a villain, or blur the line? Let me know because… reviews…dropping…motivation lacking…help… *collapses*


	20. Divergent Paths

**Divergent Paths **

* * *

The rooftop shrouded in darkness harbored an uncertain young boy, whose breaths remained unlabored…much to his surprise.

His feet carried him over at least 30 rooftops, and the only reason he stopped turned out to be that he ran out of rooftops. Nearing too close to the heart of the city, the buildings loomed too tall over the dirty city for his lithe form to run atop, and by now, he knew he had found himself in Burbank, California.

If he planned to get any further, a disguise could assist him. He briefly pondered just taking off the mask and searching for a jacket…

But he didn't.

From across the way, he spotted a clothing store. On him, he had no money, but swiftly he would borrow an overcoat, and eventually return with money and the overcoat. Seemed like a sensible plan, so he stole the clothing and continued on his way.

Perhaps he will also equip them with a more… advanced security system to pay them back.

He ditched his mask and walked out into that street, catching the nearest bus he could locate.

He came in the city as Robin; he left the city as a civilian.

* * *

"Are you going to go get him?"

Slade didn't respond to Wintergreen's question for a few moments, but when he did, he chuckled beforehand.

"Once he reaches Jump's perimeter I'll locate him."

"What else is on the agenda Slade?" Wintergreen asked with a lazy tone.

"You'll see."

* * *

_The tower. The tower. T**H**E T**O**W**E**R! _Dick thought, with everything that has gone down in the last couple of weeks, seeing the tower gleaming high above the city almost made him cry out in joy.

Getting to Jump had been easy, he took the bus a third of the way and then opted a cab. His options had been limited; truly, it was either the taxi or walking. The bus route had ended there. Even though he knew his legs would be more then capable of reaching Jump City, he had doubts about the serum. There were no tests conducted after the procedure, at least, Dick doubted there were, uncertainty once again ruled. Obviously, Slade had done something to him. But he was grateful, it leveled out the playing field.

He rode until he and the driver arrived 20 minutes away from Jump, and then, when traffic got slow… he slipped out of the cab and ran. The road the cabbie took was conveniently located to an area with a large quantity of trees. Richard made sure to brand the cabbies name, taxi number, and the cost of the trip in his mind so one day he could pay the man back. The incognito boy wonder, well, Richard did not know whether he still wanted the title of Robin, felt badly about what he did… but what he did was for the better.

Richard sighed as he neared closer to the city, and as soon as he made sure no one was looking, he donned a pair of cheap sunglasses.

Although he felt at home in Jump, trouble stirred in his stomach and uneasiness became apparent with some constant nervous jitters. The sun, now close to the afternoon position, caused the tower to appear iridescent, and many citizens admired its glow. The sight made the corner of his lips tug upward, but without warning, started scaring the living crap out of him.

Every 'What if' scenario ran in his mind like an old movie reel…clenching his fists turned out to be the only thing to sooth him…

_Forgiving is a part of what makes the Teen Titans so great, right? _Dick thought, _So what am I worried about?_

The whole situation was silly, and once both sides of the tale were told properly, he would ask—even beg if he had to—for their forgiveness. They forgave Terra right?

He kept walking at a brisk pace, but to be honest, his legs moved mechanically and before the uncertain teen knew it, he was there. To be specific, there was a manhole cover. The sewage line traditionally would be an undesirable place to go, and so the team decided to put an entrance there. Clever disguise, right?

Dick jumped down and his feet hit the concrete, his feet carried him to the secret panel and he typed his code in. Feeling hopeful and confident his team didn't change his code, disappointment and shock replaced the former feelings when the pad lit up in red and read 'error.'

With wide eyes, he stepped back… He needed to get out of there…

His heart landed with a thud in his stomach and he backed away. He turned on his heels and ran down the long corridor, his legs stretching as far as humanly possible. Just as he propped up the manhole cover, a voice rang out.

"Robin, stay where you are."

All the excitement, confusion, and craziness of the day's events made him forget one of the most important rules Batman taught him. Don't let anyone sneak up on you.

Richard turned his head and met Raven's cool eyes.

He read her face and played it cool, "Raven, I'm glad to see you. I think there's been a huge misunderstanding," he held his hands up in defense, "You see it's all S—"

She unintentionally interrupted him just as he was about to reveal Slade, "You're under arrest Robin."

"Wha—"

His whole world begun to spin as he realized what was going on, but the final blow did not come until a deep voice spoke. _No, no, no, no_, Dick thought…

The brooding stance, the dark shadow, the tall ears… was unmistakably Batman… His brain worked out all of the scenarios in his head on how this would work. And in under what seemed like five minutes but in reality was 5 seconds, he had his plan.

He jumped out of the sewers and just barely missed the bolas that were aimed in an attempt to stop him. He expected the company that would fill the streets but his brain miscalculated how wanted he really was. Snipers, armed guards, the rest of the team, Star…everyone was there.

"Well, no one told me it was a party," he said clearly, "I would've been dressed for the occasion."

"Robin, there's nowhere to go. Give yourself up," Beastboy shouted.

Much to his surprise, he was calm. Creepily calm. His arms were up in a battle stance and in that moment, everyone around him was so sure they had him; they weren't prepared for the mass amount of Sladebots to appear.

Dick seemed to be the most surprised of all, but he brushed it off, and in the madness dashed off towards a weak spot in their guard. Was he a coward for running? The government was looking for Robin, but not Dick Grayson. If they got their clutches on him, there would go his secret identity. So with certainty, it wasn't fear that motivated him to run. It was an attempt to preserve the mystery that shrouded Robin. A glance towards the team and he was gone…

But Batman and Raven were hot on his trail though.

"So Batman sold out? Hah, already replaced me… and with someone with a bird name too!" he thought darkly.

He dashed around the corner and a smoke bomb went off on his right. He could only guess who was helping him out, but in this weak moment, he was willing to accept any kind of help. He glimpsed one more time at Batman—or rather, a clouded image—and climbed the fire escape. Dick imagined Bruce holding his cape up to his nose, scanning for anything that would lead him to Dick, then growling in defeat.

It wasn't that Dick was afraid to confront Batman, because it was apparent he would indefinitely lose, but because he just wasn't ready. Not ready to talk to him, considering the last time turned out into a major **disaster, **so he kept running.

"Get in," Slade's voice called out.

He only hesitated for a second, but that second could cost them their getaway. He wasn't quite frozen, but if he had to describe what went down in that moment, frozen would do his predicament justice.

"Now!" yelled Slade in urgency

So he jumped in, and they took off in his small plane. Dick didn't look back.

Dick knew they were in concealed by the cloaking technology, but he could practically feel those cold eyes trained on him, and he shuddered.

* * *

"Robin is getting away," Starfire shouted as the first Sladebot attacked her.

He looked at her. With that face that made anything better, that comforted her, reassured her… and it was too much for her. She could feel her power draining and a sad realization came upon her; she would be of no assistance in this battle.

Flight was not an option, and neither was starbolts, but she still had her combat skills. Although it was Robin who taught them the importance of not relying on powers, she still valued every lesson.

She looked up to the rooftops, she did not approve of having the snipers present, but at a time like this, they would be helpful. However, they were not there anymore, or at least, Starfire did not see any of them.

She sighed but then attacked the Sladebots, ignoring everything, she regained some power back, but she wanted to defeat the bots without the aid of her powers. She was strong enough to fight without them.

They cleared out the bots and Cyborg and Beastboy ran over to Starfire. She had taken out a good 50% of the sladebots out by herself and looked ready to pass out.

"Good job," Cyborg said softly

She looked up with her emerald eyes, "Thank you."

"Dude! You were kickass back there!" Beastboy proudly slapped her on the back

Cyborg slapped the back of his head, "Watch your mouth."

"Never yelled at me for that before…" Beastboy muttered.

"Things change BB," Cyborg said turning his head.

Apparently, that really struck home for Beast Boy, but Cyborg didn't apologize.

* * *

"I'm a coward."

"How so?"

"Because Slade," Dick turned in his chair, "I ran away because I was afraid to face the team, Bruce, the law! I'm no better than the things I fought against…" Dick was battling his own mind right now, and Slade knew that. So Slade did the only thing he could in this moment, he empathized with him.

Slade gripped the controls, "Realizing you're not going to win doesn't make you a coward Dick. Do you think you're the first person to run from a hopeless battle?"

Dick hated the man sitting next to him, but he hated himself more at this moment, so he kept talking…even though his subconscious screamed at him to stop.

"If I turned myself in, if I would have let them take me in… I would look less guilty, but instead… I chose to run. Now I look even more like a criminal."

"Stop the pity party Dick, your brain is making survival your number one priority, it's not something you can just control. If you went with them, you want to know what would happen. They would try to throw you in jail! Wayne most likely would take you away from that to save his own skin and you would have caused more problems for yourself than if you ran," Dick's now exposed eyes stared into Slades, "And you know I'm right."

Slade was voicing everything Dick had thought earlier while Batman and Raven were hot on his trail.

He shut up. Slade knew what he said was harsh, but sometimes the truth of it all needed to be called to attention.

Slade was right, when wasn't he?

But Dick was smarter than that.

"You let me escape… didn't you? I've gotten to know you Slade, and the Slade I think I know wouldn't let me escape that easily. Unless you wanted this to happen…"

Slade smiled behind the mask, the experiment worked, and it worked well. But Slade needed to gain his trust. And the only way to do that would to be honest, but Slade's honestly could have other affects on the boy.

"Yes."

Dick pursed his lips.

For Slade, it would be a waiting game from here on out.

* * *

Like trash littered landfills, freckles littered the teen's face. The teen groaned and rubbed his head, his new Titan locator was ringing and he reached over lazily to grab it.

"KF here."

The Titan's faces were tired but Cyborg stepped forward and said, "We need you here."

His green eyes doubled in size, "On my way."

* * *

**A/N: **Making progress here! You know what to do now right? Rightttt? LEAVE A REVIEW! :D Or you could check out my other stories. OR! YOU COULD DO BOTH AND MAKE MY DAY! :D

-TNF


End file.
